EL DESEO Alice Jacob
by bigi43
Summary: Ninguno de los dos lo hubiera supuesto, ninguno de los dos lo hubiera visto, ninguno de los dos hubiera apostado, ninguno de los dos lo hubiera hecho... a no ser por EL DESEO...
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 1

Bella y Alice iban caminando despreocupadas cuando la segunda se quedo quieta en estado de shock,

-Alice ¿que has visto? –inquirió Bella asustada.

-tenemos que irnos -espetó tirando de la chica del brazo.

-dime que has visto –insistió Bella plantándose en medio de la acera.

-es Edward, quiere luchar con tu amigo el licántropo.

-¿Jacob?, pero si Jacob hace tiempo que no sale de La Push.

-no se, sabes perfectamente que mis visiones a veces fallan, pero he visto con claridad  
la decisión de Edward de buscar y luchar con Jacob.

-¡mierda! Hace mucho que no discutían pero si Edward entro en el territorio de Jacob, los otros miembros de la manada estarán al asecho y él…

-tranquila, solo ví que Edward queria ir por el licántropo, y nada nos confirma que sea mi hermano quien incumpla el tratado.

Desde hacía muchos años los vampiros y los hombres lobos respetaban un tratado en el cual los vampiros no podían ingresar en el territorio de La Push, la reserva donde vivían todos los descendientes de los primeros hombres lobos, tampoco los vampiros podían morder a un humano, de alguna manera los licántropos eran los protectores de los pobladores de Forks y pueblos aledaños…

Los vampiros vivían en un sector del bosque dónde Carlisle y Esme que actuaban cómo padre del resto de los vampiros tenían una vivienda. Ellos eran una familia especial ya que se autodenominaban "vegetarianos" ninguno de los miembros se alimentaba de sangre humana, aunque a veces costaba demasiado…

Bella y Alice se dirigían hacia la casa de Charlie, éste era el padre de Bella y desde que la chica regresó a Forks habitaba en su antigua habitación…

-ya estamos cerca, tendremos que esperar noticias en tu casa, estas segura que Edward iba para ahí.

-sí, Alice eso me dijo cuando salimos del instituto,

-debimos venir con mi coche, no dejarlo en el estacionamiento,

-Jasper lo necesitaba, tu misma lo dijiste y yo necesito caminar,

-admítelo Bella no fue buena idea, es demasiado para ti.

-lo sé soy solo humana. –bufó la chica.

Alice rió y ambas entraron en la casa.

En el instituto…

Jasper estaba en el estacionamiento iba a ingresar a su auto cuando es interceptado.

-¿tú eres familiar de Edward Cullen no?

El muchacho se dio vuelta y los olió de inmediato a pesar de no estar lo suficientemente cerca…

-ustedes… ¿que quieren con mi hermano?

-él no ha cumplido con los Vulturis, Bella aún es humana.

Jasper supo que debía avisarle a su hermano de inmediato.

-no nos presentamos, ella es Jane y yo soy Alec -dijo el vampiro.  
Jasper recordó los nombres, Alice se los había mencionado repetidas veces, también recordó la habilidad extra de la vampira,

-no se dónde se encuentra Edward –afirmó sin vacilar.  
La mujer iba a contestar alterada gruñendo dejando ver sus colmillos, cuando violentamente dirigió su mirada hacia los árboles cercanos al estacionamiento.

-Alec hay allí una humana y nos ha visto, tendremos que ir por ella,

-¡no! gritó Jasper, y fue directo hacia donde la vampira se aproximaba.

Detrás de uno de lo árboles sale una de las estudiantes.

-Ángela vete a tu casa, le gritó Jasper al reconocerla.

Pero Jane y Alec no estaban dispuestos a dejarla ir, la vampira miró a la chica y Ángela aterrada se retorcía de dolor cayendo inconciente contra un árbol.

Jasper se puso delante de ella tratando de protegerla, todos estaban en posición de ataque, Jasper trataba de influir en ellos con su habilidad de convencimiento, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era en vano, estaba perdido, él solo no podía contra dos miembros de los Vulturis…


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 2

- Jasper trataba de influir en ellos con su habilidad de convencimiento, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era en vano, estaba perdido, él solo no podía contra dos miembros de los Vulturis…

Sin darse cuenta Jasper se había agazapado cubriendo el cuerpo de Ángela, iba a ser atacado cuando sintió unos potentes gruñidos, al darse vuelta vió la manada completa de Sam Uley y en primera plana listo para atacar estaba un furioso Jacob a punto de entrar en fase,

-llévatela. –dijo el licántropo señalando a la chica, asqueado por el olor de los chupasangres.

Jasper tomó a Ángela cómo si fuera una pluma, la metió en el coche y él salto hacia el asiento del conductor para ponerlo en marcha rápidamente. Apenas habían avanzado unos metros cuando Jasper empezó a descontrolarse, su acompañante olía demasiado apetitosa, su olor era especial para él, a pesar de conocerla hacía mucho tiempo nunca habían estado tan cerca y eso lo llenaba de pánico, a pesar de la baja temperatura y que llovía copiosamente el vampiro bajó al tope todas las ventanillas del auto, tenía que sacar ese olor, trataba por todos los medios de desintoxicar el aire, hacía ya varios minutos que no respiraba, pero él no era Edward, él no tenía su voluntad, él no lo iba a lograr… estaba iracundo, conducía a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Bella, solo el pensar que allí estaba Alice lo confortaba, solo pensar en ella…

Ya faltaba poco pero sin darse cuenta respiró, y el olor que sentía ahora era mil veces peor, automáticamente giró la cabeza de la chica y observó una hilera de sangre saliendo desde la herida que tenía en la cabeza…

Gruñó desesperado y clavó los frenos del automóvil, abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo desenfrenado, tenía que huir de allí, tenía que alejarse de la chica, si seguía a su lado no lo lograría, empezó a correr camino a casa de Bella, había hecho unos kilómetros cuando se detuvo, ¿por qué no probar esa sangre, estaba sediento, su garganta ardía, no quería hacerlo pero tenía que volver, ella estaba allí inconciente no se daría cuenta de nada, solo sería un segundo, un segundo dónde su sed se calmaría ,su garganta dejaría de arder, era su naturaleza y él no era un buen luchador, sin pensarlo más dio la vuelta y corrió hasta llegar al automóvil…

En el instituto…

Todos estaban agazapados a punto de empezar la lucha,

-licántropos. -dijo Alec,

-son demasiados.-acotó Jane,

-nos veremos prontos, perritos.-burló Alec.

Y ambos se fueron corriendo. Jacob se dispuso a ir tras ellos cuando Sam lo detuvo,

-calma, Jacob, hay muchos humanos, tenemos que defenderlos a ellos también.

Jacob dejo de temblar, poco a poco se fue serenando dejando que los vampiros escapen,

-la próxima vez, no se escaparán. -le dijo Embry. -a lo que Jacob asintió.

En el camino…

Jasper había regresado, el último tramo del camino lo hizo despacio, su mente y su cuerpo estaban en una descomunal lucha, se acercó a la chica y vió que todavía estaba inconciente, sonrió al pensar en su buena suerte la tomó de la cabeza e hincó su boca en su cuello…


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 3

En el camino…

Jasper había regresado, el último tramo del camino lo hizo despacio, su mente y su cuerpo estaban en una descomunal lucha, se acercó a la chica y vió que todavía estaba inconciente, sonrió al pensar en su buena suerte la tomó de la cabeza e hincó su boca en su cuello…

Volvió a respirar el olor de ella lo volvía loco y la sangre… no lo pensó apretó los dientes sobre el suave cuello, estaba a punto de clavar su colmillo en la yugular cuando Ángela se movió, la reacción de Jasper fue inesperada, alejó sus dientes del cuello de ella...

Ángela abrió los ojos.

-¡Jasper! –dijo mientras sonreía.

Él no dijo nada no pudo.

-Jasper. ¿Ustedes son vampiros? –preguntó sin temor.

El muchacho la miró serio, se alejó más.

Ángela luchaba por permanecer consiente. Sin pensarlo Jasper le habló.

-¿por qué tenías que estar ahí?, ¿Por qué tenías que escuchar?

-¿Bella lo sabe no?

-ella es la novia de mi hermano –contesto.

La chica seguía luchando por no dormirse sin embargo no le importaba, y como si se tratara de un cuento le dijo.

-¿me ibas a morder no?, ¡pensabas matarme!

Jasper se estremeció, iba a hacerlo, ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensarlo?

Ella se dio cuenta de la lucha interne de él por eso le espetó.

-hazlo, no me importa, en realidad creo que no le importa a nadie.

-no digas estupideces, yo no iba… ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Estabas llorando?

-sí por eso estaba ahí, pero realmente no me importa morir, no tengo a nadie.

-tienes a tus padres y a ese novio.

-él no es más mi novio, dice que soy poco para él, que no soy lista, y mis padres… a ellos les importo menos todavía. Anda Jasper acaba conmigo.

-estas loca igual que Bella, no tienen idea de lo afortunadas que son, son Humanas. –espetó con enojo.

Ángela no pudo soportarlo más y se desvaneció.

En la casa de Bella…

Alice estaba conmocionada, acababa de tener otra visión, en ella pudo ver a Jasper dentro de un automóvil sobre algo que parecía una persona…

-algo anda mal –dijo Alice. Muy mal.

Bella iba a preguntarle por su nueva visión cuando ve entrar de golpe a Jacob.

-¡Bella tienes que ir para La Push! -espetó casi a los gritos.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob? Respira.

-han venido por ti, dos miembros de los Vulturis.

-yo no me pienso ir a La Push –espetó.

Alice estaba a un lado semi escondida sabía que el licántropo no soportaba su presencia, pero lo que él preguntó la alteró…

-¿dónde está Ángela? –espetó Jacob.

-¿Ángela? –espetó Bella.

-la sanguijuela la trajo hace rato, tendría que estar aquí.

-¿Qué? Volvió a preguntar Bella.

Alice salió de su escondite –¡NO! gritó ¿Jasper, traía a Ángela? –preguntó acercándose demasiado al licántropo.

Jacob clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella, y asintió con la cabeza.

Alice salió de la casa corriendo despavorida, Edward que estaba entrando no pudo detenerla para saber que pasaba.

-Edward, Alice…Jasper, trato de explicarle Bella mientras se fundía en sus brazos.

Jacob que no pudo soportar la escena… -iré tras ella, espetó.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER CHICAS. LAS QUIERO.

HOY NO PUDE ESCRIBIR MUCHO.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

besitos bigi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capitulo 4

-Edward, Alice…Jasper, trato de explicarle Bella mientras se fundía en sus brazos.

Jacob que no pudo soportar la escena… -iré tras ella, espetó.

El licántropo se fue rápidamente, al salir por la parte de atrás de la casa observó apenas la imagen de Alice desapareciendo tras el bosque.

-¡mierda! Tendré que transformarme si quiero alcanzarla. –pensó-

De inmediato entró en fase y a los pocos minutos la alcanzó, la vampira seguía firmemente un rastro, fue ahí cuando Jacob los vió.

Jasper iba con Ángela en los brazos, la chica se notaba inconciente…

-¡JASPER! –gritó Alice.

El vampiro miró fijamente a su hermana, y con una expresión afligida caminó hacia ella.

Alice temía acercarse, el rostro bañado en sangre de la humana le hacía pensar lo peor.

-¿Jasper?, preguntó apenada.

Alice tenía terror, su peor visión se estaba volviendo realidad…

-tranquila Alice ella está bien –espetó Jasper haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para no respirar la sangre. Alice fue hacia él y le sacó a Ángela de sus manos.

Jasper salió en dirección contraria, se veía molesto, pero ya a varios metros de distancia miró a Alice y le sonrió.

-tuviste una visión ¿no?

-sí.

-¿creíste que no lo lograría? -espetó entre risas.

-siempre confío en ti.-aseguró-

-llévala a la casa de Bella, ella lo sabe todo. –Afirmó con pena- los vulturis, vendrán por Ángela también.

Alice se estremeció por la noticia, y empezó a apurar su paso.

Jacob había seguido toda la escena escondido tras una arboleda, siempre había pensado que la vida de las sanguijuelas era patética, pero no sabía cuanto…

Alice seguía caminando cada vez más de prisa, sus ojos estaban de un color granate que Bella conocía muy bien, Jacob que la seguía lo más cerca que podía supo que algo andaba mal. Alice de golpe se detuvo, sus brazos temblaban y echaba la cara hacia un lado, en ese momento Jacob lo entendió.

-demasiada sangre fresca para la chupasangre –pensó-

Sabía que no se equivocaba, veía a la mujer luchar contra su instinto, también noto que ella no respiraba, Alice llevaba los brazos extendidos, para alejar la yugular lo más posible, Jacob sintió pena por la vampira entonces se dejó ver…

-dámela yo la llevo. –espeto mientras le sacaba a Ángela de los brazos.

-yo…yo… lo siento. –dijo Alice perturbada. ¿Cómo sabías que…? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-en realidad solo me fui de lo de Bella, no se olía bien ahí.

Alice se sintió afectada y se alejó de Jacob instintivamente.

-no lo dije por ti. –le espetó.

-no te disculpes sé que no me soportas ni a mí ni a Edward, también sé que quieres mucho a Bella.

-claro que la quiero, si no fuera por…

-lamento… realmente lo lamento, pero Edward la ama y ella también.

Jacob sin darse cuenta se acercó a Alice,

-tengo que irme ya. –espetó al oler la sangre.

Sin decir una palabra más la vampira se fue corriendo.

Jacobo la miró irse, aterrada por oler la sangre, aterrada por no convertirse en un monstruo, y se puso a pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si Bella estuviera en el lugar de Ángela? ¿Qué pasaría si el que la llevara en andas a Bella, fuera Edward?


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

HOY TAMPOCO PUDE ESCRIBIR MUCHO.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

besitos bigi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capitulo 5

Jacobo la miró irse, aterrada por oler la sangre, aterrada por no convertirse en un monstruo, y se puso a pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si Bella estuviera en el lugar de Ángela? ¿Qué pasaría si el que la llevara en andas a Bella, fuera Edward?

De inmediato pasó por su mente la frase de Alice…

"pero Edward la ama y ella también." –era cierto se amaban, ella había sido siempre clara, la culpa era solo suya por haberse enamorado de una humana que era de otro.

Ángela empezaba a despertar, la chica abrió de a poco los ojos y se asustó al no ver a Jasper,

-tú…¿Quién eres tú?

-no te acuerdas de mí, soy Jacob…

-sí claro el amigo de Bella.

-sí el mismo ¿te encuentras mejor?,

-¿tú eres un vampiro? –Jake largó una carcajada- ¡claro que no!, pero ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-todo los escuché, y Jasper no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo, además… tú no estás extrañado -rió- no dices que el golpe me ha hecho enloquecer.

-tienes razón, debía decir eso, aunque no creo que te creas ninguna excusa a estas alturas.

-tienes Razón Jacob, lo ví con mis propios ojos, ví los colmillos de Jasper y de los dos extraños.

-ellos te vieron… los extraños.

-sí.

-esto tiene que saberlo Bella, creo que estas en problemas al igual que ella.-lo siento-

-no es culpa de nadie creo que estuve en el lugar equivocado.

Jake rió nuevamente, esa chica esta loca, pensó, tan loca como Bella.

Al llegar a la casa…

Al verlos llegar tanto Bella como Edward salieron al encuentro…

-¡Jacob! ¿Qué le pasó a Ángela? –Preguntó la chica.

-nada Bella yo estoy bien. –espetó la aludida.

-¿bien?, por poco no se salva –dijo riendo Jacob- tendrías que haber visto a los hermanos de él, -agregó señalando a Edward- tratando de no comérsela…

Edward avanzó hacia el licántropo con los puños en alto, mientras Bella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Edward se contuvo al ver llegar a Jasper, el vampiro se quedó a una distancia prudencial.

-tengo que irme, lo siento Bella, no insistas en que me quede, es que… perdona pero no se huele bien aquí. -al decirlo Jacob se dio vuelta y además de ver al vampiro vió que tras él, estaba su hermana.

Alice miró al licántropo a los ojos y se alejó de él todo lo que pudo.

-no peleen que no pasó nada –dijo Ángela, yendo hacia dónde estaba Bella, en su pequeño caminar se tambaleó y fue Jasper quien la sostuvo.

-sigues sangrando, le dijo el vampiro alejándose de inmediato, Alice y Edward hicieron lo mismo, entonces Bella la llevó al baño para curarla, Edward y Jasper fueron tras ellas al primer piso.

-¿tú no subes con ellos? –dijo Jacob a Alice con ironía.

-no, ¿tú no te ibas? Le respondió. –no era que olía tan mal.

Jacob se acercó a la mujer, hociqueó su rostro y su cuello, Alice estaba nerviosa, el licántropo llegó a la boca de la chica y casi sobre los labios, le susurró.

-tú no hueles tan mal.

Jasper que iba a buscarla, pensó que Jacob la estaba atacando…

-¡Alice!, la chica lo miró, y si hubiera sido humana sus mejillas hubieran explotado.

Jacob miró a los dos y se fue riendo.

Jasper furioso bajó las escaleras y fue hacia Alice.

-¿que pasa, entre tú y el licántropo?


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

MIL GRACIAS POR LEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Capitulo 6

Jacob se acercó a la mujer, hociqueó su rostro y su cuello, Alice estaba nerviosa, el licántropo llegó a la boca de la chica y casi sobre los labios, le susurró.

-tú no hueles tan mal.

Jasper que iba a buscarla, pensó que Jacob la estaba atacando…

-¡Alice!, la chica lo miró, y si hubiera sido humana sus mejillas hubieran explotado.

Jacob miró a los dos y se fue riendo.

Jasper furioso bajó las escaleras y fue hacia Alice.

-¿que pasa, entre tú y el licántropo?

-nada, ¿Qué va a pasar?, solo se burla de mí.

-y ¿por que hace eso? –preguntó Jasper incrédulo.

-supongo que para levantar su ego, parece ser un licántropo machista.

Jasper rió, Alice pudo tranquilizarse, había logrado su objetivo, Jasper no preguntaría más.

Al rato bajó Edward,

-Ángela se encuentra mejor, Bella ya cubrió sus heridas y no sangra,

-me alegro.-espetó Alice.

Al rato bajaron las dos chicas.

-¿están bien? -preguntó Jasper.

-perfectas –contesto Ángela riendo.

Jasper también le sonrió, Alice miró a los dos incrédula, en ese momento entro en shock…

Jasper Edward y Bella fueron hacia ella.

Alice estaba asustada.

-¿qué viste, Alice? –preguntó Bella afectuosamente.

-es Jacob, le echaron una trampa, los Vulturis -dijo nerviosa.

-¿viste dónde? –preguntó Edward.

-en el bosque, cerca del camino principal, pero no reconocí el sitio.

-¡tenemos que ir ya!, exclamó Bella.

-¡NO! –gritó Edward. No podemos dejarlas solas, puede ser una trampa.

-vayamos todos –espetó Bella.

-ustedes no podrían llegar a tiempo, Jasper ve tú.

-¡NO! gritaron Bella y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-él solo no podrá con ellos –dijo Alice.

-Edward no perdamos más tiempo, tú me llevas a mí en tu espalda y Jasper a Ángela, así estaremos todos juntos.

El muchacho aceptó

-Ángela sube a su espalda cómo yo. –le espetó Bella.

Alice la ayudó a subir, y Ángela se estremeció al comprobar el frío que emanaba el chico, no obstante se aferró a él.

-escucha Ángela, cierra los ojos así no te mareas, es que ellos corren muy rápido -dijo Bella.

-me encanta el vértigo -dijo la chica riendo, lo que hizo que todos se tranquilizaran.

Al instante, todos salieron, los tres vampiros corrían a una gran velocidad, Ángela parecía disfrutar de la carrera, lo que sorprendió a Bella ya que al recordar la primera vez que Edward la había llevado, ella se había asustado.

Todos seguían el rastro de Jacob, pronto lo encontraron, Jacob transformado en lobo luchaba con los vampiros, de inmediato Bella y Ángela fueron puestas a resguardo al cuidado de Alice, y los otros dos fueron hacia el licántropo para ayudarlo.

Edward y Jasper, empezaron a atacar a los Vulturis.

Jacob instintivamente siguió el olor hasta dónde estaba Bella, Alice que temió que éste la atacara salió a su encuentro.

-Jacob, todo está bien, soy Alice –gritó la chica.

Pero lo que nadie pensó es que ella olía cómo los Vulturis, y al estar delante de Bella el licántropo pensaría que Bella estaba siendo atacada…

-soy Alice –dijo la chica desesperada.

Pero no lo pudo evitar… Jacob fue directamente hacia ella con sus garras al acecho.


	7. Chapter 7

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 7

-Jacob, todo está bien, soy Alice –gritó la chica.

Pero lo que nadie pensó es que ella olía cómo los Vulturis, y al estar delante de Bella el licántropo pensaría que Bella estaba siendo atacada…

-soy Alice –dijo la chica desesperada.

Pero no lo pudo evitar… Jacob fue directamente hacia ella con sus garras al acecho.

Jacob estaba por dar con sus garras a la cara de Alice cuando Bella se interpuso.

-tranquilo Jake soy yo –dijo casi acariciando las garras del chico.

El olor que llegaba al hocico de Jacob había cambiado, lo que lo hizo tranquilizar.

-vamos Jake sal de fase, transfórmate –ordenó Bella.

La chica tenía un cierto control sobre él, Jake siguió más tranquilo hasta que pudo trasformarse, escondido detrás de un árbol tratando de vestirse con los harapos de ropa que le quedaban, justo al lado de Bella y Alice quien todavía estaba shoqueada.

-¿están bien? –preguntó Jacob a las dos.

-bien –dijo Bella sonriéndole.

De inmediato Jacob miró a Alice.

-¿no te hice daño no?

Alice negó con la cabeza, pero eso no fue suficiente para él.

-¡por dios estuve a punto de atacarte! ¿A ti también Bella?

-claro que no, tú nunca me atacarías así que quédate tranquilo.

Ángela que estaba mirando todo exclamó.

-¡No sería mejor que los ayudaran!

Todos giraron hacia dónde Edward y Jasper luchaban con Jane y Alec. Era evidente que éstos últimos estaban ganando. Alice de inmediato fue en su ayuda. Pero Jacob la detuvo.

-es muy peligroso, yo voy a ir.

-¡No!, pierdes el control, no debes entrar en fase, Jacob –dijo Alice. Tal vez mis hermanos te ataquen si tu…

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Jacob la detuvo.

-ahora es distinto ya los olí a ustedes y sé que están conmigo. No los atacaré.

Y diciendo esto se convirtió.

La lucha por fin se emparejó para el lado de ellos, es más luego de unas embestidas por parte del licántropo los Vulturis escaparon, fue una gran lucha dónde licántropo y vampiros lucharon para el mismo lado. Pronto todos se reunieron. Bella que había salido corriendo fue hacia Edward y se le colgó del cuello, lo mismo hizo Ángela con Jasper, Alice se había quedado parada mirando la escena, lo mismo hacía Jacob al llegar cubierto con menos ropa que antes.

-creo que nos tendremos que resignar -dijo el licántropo mirando a la chica.

Alice sonrió con pena ella sabía bien que Jasper no la quería, no cómo Emmett a Rosalie.

-dime ¿te asusté mucho? –dijo con burla.

-no me asustan los perritos –contestó Alice.

-¡golpe bajo! -dijo Jacob riendo. –dime la verdad te dí miedito.

-no eso, solo que no podía defenderme.

-ya veo, no me querías hacer daño. ¿No? –sonrió-

-¡claro que no! yo no lastimo a los humanos.-contestó Alice apenada.

-error, yo no soy humano, y tampoco quiero dañar a nadie que no se lo merezca.

-ya veo, dijo ella. Lo cierto es que auque no queramos a veces las cosas no salen bien.

-lo sé, tranquila -dijo Jacob volviéndola a hociquear- ya conozco tu olor, como humano y como bestia, y me agrada, ya te lo dije, me agrada mucho.

Alice le sonrió, justo cuando se unían a ella los demás. Las caras de Jasper y Edward no eran muy amigable, sin embargo Bella y Ángela sonreían.

Las chicas fueron dónde estaba Alice y al unísono le dijeron.

-ven acá y cuenta todo.

-no se de que hablan –afirmó la chica.

-claro que sabes, esas sonrisitas con Jake…

-estas inventando Bella, él solo hizo un chiste.

-¿sí? Cual, cuéntanos, tanto Ángela cómo yo queremos oírlo.

-Jacob solo dijo que huelo bien –contestó Alice con pena.


	8. Chapter 8

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Chicas lean de nuevo el capítulo anterior, ya que agregué unas cosas.

Gracias por leer

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 8

-estas inventando Bella, él solo hizo un chiste.

-¿sí? Cual, cuéntanos, tanto Ángela cómo yo queremos oírlo.

-Jacob solo dijo que huelo bien –contestó Alice con pena.

-no puedo creerlo –contestó Bella. –él no es así, Jacob no hubiera dicho semejante piropo, a no ser…

-¡a no ser nada, Bella! –interrumpió Alice –él solo se burla de mí.

La vampira estaba muy inquieta, sus hermanos la miraban con seño fruncido, y Jacob reía a más no poder.

-Jake recuérdame darte unos pantalones de Charlie que tengo en casa, antes que Bill te eche de su casa, terminas de romper los últimos que tenía, tienes que recordar sacarte la ropa antes…

-lo se, Bella. Sam se la pasa recriminando mi forma de entrar en fase, dice que es demasiado compulsiva.

-¿por eso andas descalzo? –preguntó Alice antes el desconcierto de todos.

-¡oh! Eso –rió el licántropo. –ando sin zapatos porque ya no hay pares enteros en la reserva.

-te conseguiré algunos –dijo Bella.

Alice no dijo nada, pero le pareció horrible que Jacob y sus familiares no tuvieran plata para comprarle lo esencial a su gente, entonces se hizo una promesa interna, en cuanto pudiera iría de compras para el licántropo.

Unos días despúes…

La casa de Bella se había convertido en un lugar especial, un lugar dónde convivían todos en una total armonía, sí, mientras Charlie se ausentaba a causa del trabajo, tanto vampiros como licántropos iban y venían por ahí, claro que siempre se mantenían a una distancia prudencial, ya soportaban el olor del otro, pero habían uno de cada especie que se acercaban más de lo aconsejable, más de lo prudencial, más de lo que ellos mismos hubieran deseado tiempo atrás, más de lo que ellos mismos hubiesen supuesto, más de lo que ambos hubieran apostado…

Alice llegó esa mañana tarde, ya todos estaban preocupados por su desaparición, todos en especial él, en especial Jacob…

-ahí viene ves Edward, ella sabe lo que hace, no hay de que preocuparse –le dijo Bella a su novio.

-está rara -dijo el aludido.

-también está distinta conmigo, a veces creo que me evita -dijo Jasper pensativo.

-no veo por que dices eso -aclaró Ángela, ella esta como siempre.

-tú no la conoces lo suficiente –le respondió Jasper.

Esa reacción a la chica le molestó -si tanto quiere a su hermana que se quede con ella –pensó-

Jacob era el único que miraba la escena callado, y aliviado al saber que no le había pasado nada.

Alice mientras tanto estacionaba su auto, al bajar lo hizo con un montón de paquetes, traía bolsas de todos los tamaños y colores, ella estaba radiante, se notaba feliz y quien no supiera que era una vampira, se hubiera imaginado que solo era una humana contenta luego de gastar toda su plata en un shooping con su tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Alice fuiste de compras? Y nosotros preocupados por ti –recriminó Jasper furioso.

-sí ¿que tiene de malo?

-que debiste avisarnos –espetó Edward.

-esta bien lo lamento, dijo Alice preocupada.

-¡trajiste regalos! ¿Qué nos compraste? -Preguntó Bella.

Alice no dijo nada solo caminó con los regalos directo a Jacob.

-es solo ropa y zapatos para él -dijo señalando al licántropo.

-¡todo para él! –chillo Jasper.

Alice le alcanzó los paquetes, Jacob sin pensarlo los dejó caer y salió corriendo de ahí, sin decir nada ante el desconcierto de Alice y todos los demás.


	9. Chapter 9

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 9

Alice no dijo nada solo caminó con los regalos directo a Jacob.

-es solo ropa y zapatos para él -dijo señalando al licántropo.

-¡todo para él! –chillo Jasper.

Alice le alcanzó los paquetes, Jacob sin pensarlo los dejó caer y salió corriendo de ahí, sin decir nada ante el desconcierto de Alice y todos los demás.

Bella salía corriendo tras él, pero Edward se lo impidió. Ángela que todavía estaba resentida con Jasper, fue tras Jacob, ante la mirada furiosa del vampiro, Alice se quedó estática por unos minutos, solo atinó a mirar como Jacob se alejaba y como la humana iba tras él…

-creo que lo ofendí, debí darte los paquetes a ti Bella para que se los dieras, después de todo Jacob es tú amigo, no el mío –dijo Alice perturbada.

-eso te enseña a mantenerte lejos de los licántropos –aprovechó Jasper para reprocharle.

Alice iba a decirle: tanto como que él se alejara de la humana, pero no quiso discutir, no tenía ganas de pelearle a Jasper, sonrió internamente, un tiempo atrás no se hubiera perdido la oportunidad de acercarse a Jasper, más no fuera en una discusión, pero ahora, solo podía verlo como a un hermano, y de eso tenía la culpa Jacob, estaba segura de ello, tan segura que tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de estar enamorada de él, de enamorarse de un imposible, de enamorarse de un licántropo, porque auque ella sintiera lo que sintiera, era imposible, imposible desde todos los puntos de vista, pero lo más imposible era que él sintiera lo mismo…

Alice empezó a recoger los paquetes del suelo cuando tuvo una nueva visión, Ángela estaba aterrada en un espacio verde del bosque…

-Alice ¿que viste? –preguntó Bella.

-es Ángela está…

-¡Ángela! -gritaron Bella y Jasper.

-tenemos que ir para allá –dijo Jasper.

-yo me quedo –dijo Alice,

-¿Por qué haces eso? Por lo menos, dinos dónde la viste –reprochó Jasper. ¿Estaba Jacob con ella?.

-sabes que no lo puedo ver -agregó la chica. Solo ví correr a Ángela con miedo, por eso me quedo, por si regresa.

-esperas que regrese ella, o él –volvió a atacar el vampiro.

-eso es mi problema –espetó con furia Alice. -¡Vete ya! no vallan a llegar tarde –dijo la vampira con malicia.

Bella se subió en la espalda de Edward y los tres se marcharon.

Alice estaba enojada, no sabía bien por que, ni con quien, seguramente con ella misma, seguía recogiendo las bolsas y sacando la ropa de los envoltorios cuando…

-se supone que son míos ¿Por qué abres los paquetes? –espetó Jacob ingresando por la ventana de la cocina, en realidad permanecía sentado en el marco de la misma.

Alice lo miró extrañada.

-pues tú, no los quisiste, no fui yo la que escapó corriendo –respondió resentida.

Jacob le regaló una enorme sonrisa, seguía sentado sosteniéndose con sus manazas y su largo pelo negro al viento.

-eso no es cierto, yo nunca dije que no los quería, solo me sorprendí.

-pues ahora no se si dártelos -respondió la vampira.

-ya lo dijiste, eran para mí -espetó Jacob yendo hacia ella.

La chica iba a replicar, pero Jacob estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que tomó uno de los paquetes que ella tenía en sus manos, lo abrió y espetó.

-buen gusto, Alice gracias.

Y para asombro de ella, en medio de los agradecimientos, Jacob se acercó más y puso sus labios en su mejilla.


	10. Chapter 10

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 10

-eso no es cierto, yo nunca dije que no los quería, solo me sorprendí.

-pues ahora no se si dártelos -respondió la vampira.

-ya lo dijiste, eran para mí -espetó Jacob yendo hacia ella.

La chica iba a replicar, pero Jacob estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que tomó uno de los paquetes que ella tenía en sus manos, lo abrió y espetó.

-buen gusto, Alice gracias.

Y para asombro de ella, en medio de los agradecimientos, Jacob se acercó más y puso sus labios en su mejilla.

Alice se estremeció, una llamarada de calor inundó su mejilla derecha, Jacob no pudo apartarse, el intenso frío que emanaba de ella era un imán ejerciendo su fuerza de atracción.

-¿Por qué te burlas? –preguntó Alice en un susurro.

Jacob que permanecía muy cerca de ella susurró a su oído.

-yo no me burlo, jamás lo haría, no me conoces Alice, solo estoy agradecido, nunca nadie excepto mi familia me había regalado nada, realmente estoy agradecido por tu gesto.

Alice se alejo de inmediato todo lo que pudo, se sentía extraña, era como si le faltara el aire, como si necesitara respirar, como si de golpe recordara cómo se sentía cuando era humana…

-¡hey!, ¡hey!, ¡hey! No te alejes tanto, que no muerdo –agregó Jacob con sarcasmo.

Alice le sonrió,

-todavía no muerdo, auque tú frío cuerpo me atrae –confesó- y sería capas de quedarme con un pedazo.

Alice lo miró seria.

-es un chiste, yo no te haría daño. –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿te vas a quedar con la ropa?, le preguntó Alice tratando de cambiar el tema.

-claro que si, pero se la daré al jefe de la reserva para que él la adjudique al más necesitado -dijo sonriéndole.

-ya veo, no solo tú terminas desnudo en medio del bosque –le dijo Alice con maldad.

-bueno eso no es mi exclusividad, aunque yo soy el mejor dotado, y el menos obediente al entrar en fase.

Alice le esquivó la mirada, solo se concentró en seguir acomodando la ropa que era mucha.

-no, no, no, no son mis paquetes yo los desenvuelvo,

Jacob empezó a mirar y acomodar todo lo regalado, pensando y comentándole a Alice a quien le quedaría cada prenda.

Cuando ya tenía todo junto y acomodado…

-vamos Alice, llevaremos esto a la reserva.

-estas loco, yo no puedo entrar

-claro que sí, estás conmigo ¿no?

En el bosque…

-¡allá está Ángela!, gritó Jasper.

La chica estaba caída en el piso y chillaba de dolor, la peor pesadilla estaba siendo realidad. A Ángela la habían mordido los Vulturis…


	11. Chapter 11

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 11

vamos Alice, llevaremos esto a la reserva.

-estas loco, yo no puedo entrar

-claro que sí, estás conmigo ¿no?

En el bosque…

-¡allá está Ángela!, gritó Jasper.

La chica estaba caída en el piso y chillaba de dolor, la peor pesadilla estaba siendo realidad. A Ángela la habían mordido los Vulturis…

Jasper saltó sobre ella, encontró la mordida en el cuello.

-hay que succionar la mordedura para sacar la ponzoña –le dijo Edward a los gritos.

Jasper no lo pensó y se puso en la tarea de quitar toso del veneno. Mientras él lo hacía Ángela despertaba.

-¡quema, Jasper! Quema, ayúdame por favor, apaga ese fuego. Me duele mucho.

Bella observaba a su amiga recordando cuando Edward la había salvado…

El vampiro ayudaba a su hermano, sin embargo él también estaba conmocionado, al recordar a Bella en el lugar de su amiga…

Ángela seguía llorando a causa del dolor, Jasper seguía escupiendo la ponzoña, Bella que estaba sentada al lado de la chica trataba de consolarla.

-creo que ya saqué todo el veneno, -espetó Jasper. –ya succiono solo sangre.

-tenemos que llevarla con Carlisle, él tiene que terminar de limpiar la mordida sino será todo inútil –espetó Edward.

-sí vayamos ahora mismo –dijo Bella.

Edward vió la expresión de su hermano y comprendió la lucha interna que llevaba…

-Jasper, si lo prefieres, lleva a Bella y yo la llevo a Ángela.

-¡no Edward!, estoy bien, yo la llevo, ya tuve su sangre en mi boca, nada puede ser peor que eso. –dijo el chico apenado.

Bella miraba a los dos vampiros, en esos casos podía entender la negativa constante de Edward a que ella se convirtiera, solo en esos casos, sentía pena por ellos, solo en esos casos, estaba feliz de ser humana…

Jasper cargó en brazos a Ángela y lo propio hizo Edward, y emprendieron viaje corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Carlisle.

En la casa de Bella…

Jacob tomó todos los regalos de Alice y salió de la casa con la vampira iban caminando cuando el muchacho paró de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Alice.

-creo que no entramos en mi moto con todos los paquetes tendremos que llevar menos cosas.

-iremos en mi auto -dijo la vampira. –jamás pensé andar en esa cosa.

-¿en tu porche amarillo? –preguntó yendo hacia el vehículo.

-sí es mi auto ¿no?,

Los ojos de Jacob brillaron de forma especial, se acercó al porche y lo acarició con su manota,

-¡no le digas cosa a mi moto! –Recriminó- auque te entiendo, todo es espantoso al lado de esta maravilla.

-solo es un auto –dijo la vampira sin darle importancia.

-eres loca, ¿como puedes decir eso?, es una máquina infernal, jamás pensé poder sentarme en una.-decía Jacob mientras seguía acariciando al auto.

-dime ¿quieres manejarla? –espetó Alice mostrándole el juego de llaves.

La sonrisa del muchacho no se hizo esperar, era como un chico con un juguete nuevo, un juguete muy caro…


	12. Chapter 12

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 12

-dime ¿quieres manejarla? –espetó Alice mostrándole el juego de llaves.

La sonrisa del muchacho no se hizo esperar, era como un chico con un juguete nuevo, un juguete muy caro…

-no puedo hacerlo, no es correcto, es tu auto y ni siquiera somos amigos.

Alice tragó en seco, Jacob tenía razón, no eran nada, y jamás serían algo –pensó con tristeza, una vampira y un hombre lobo, imposible.

Jacob vió su cara de tristeza y le arrebató las llaves…

-desde ahora eres mi amiga -le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

El semblante de Alice cambió, necesitaba de él, necesitaba saber que alguien la quería, necesitaba saber que él la quería, mas no sea, como amiga….

Ambos subieron al porche, y el licántropo lo puso en marcha.

-no me contestaste, Alice, ¿somos amigos?

-claro, ¿si no te molesta?

-no, no me molesta, espero que te quede claro.

Alice le sonrió. Jacob ya estaba el volante de la máquina directamente a la reserva. Se desvió por el camino y paró la marcha.

-Alice, quiero que te quedes cerca de mí, no somos agresivos pero a veces no nos podemos controlar. No quiero que te pase nada ¿ok?

Alice le sonrió, estaba preocupado por ella, pensó.

Siguieron por el camino rumbo a la reserva, estaban a metros de la casa de Jacob, el chico estacionó el porche y salieron del vehículo Alice fue hasta el baúl para sacar la ropa cuando fue rodeada por Sam y su manada.

En la casa de Edward…

Carlisle agarró en sus brazos a Ángela en cuanto los vió llegar, Jasper ven conmigo, los demás quédense en el comedor. Edward abrazó a Bella mientras trataba de consolarla, Esme fue por un vaso de gaseosa que tenían en la nueva heladera solo para cuando algún humano los visitaba.

-gracias Esme, dijo Bella tomando el líquido.

-de nada, pero quien mordió a tu amiga,

-se llama Ángela y la mordió alguno de los Vulturis.

-esto esta cada vez más peligroso Edward, Carlisle había pensado en ir a hablar con ellos,

-¿a Italia?, no va a funcionar, dijo Edward alterado.

-ellos solo se calmarán cuando yo me convierta –afirmó Bella.

-pues entonces pelearemos, hasta tú te aterraste cuando viste a tu amiga mordida, Bella.

-no es por eso, es que su familia, ella no puede alejarse sola,

-y tú sí puedes alejarte de los tuyos.

-yo te tengo a ti, nunca me dejaras sola de nuevo,

Edward negó con la cabeza…

En el cuarto de Jasper…

-tienes que tenerla fuerte hijo, esto le dolerá –afirmó el médico mientras limpiaba la herida.

Angela se retorcía por el dolor y Jasper la agarraba fuertemente de las muñecas.

-ya está –dijo Carlisle -creo que toda la ponzoña fue extraída. Tendrán que inventar algo, esta chica no puede volver a su casa por lo menos hasta mañana.

-yo cuido de ella –afirmó el vampiro.

-Jasper, contrólale la temperatura si sube a 40 º me avisas de inmediato, mientras tanto déjala dormir.

-esta bien padre, así lo haré.

Carlisle se unió con Edward, Bella y Esme, estaba preocupado

-lo de Italia es una locura –dijo Edward.

-lo pensaré –afirmó Carlisle.

Jasper pegó un grito, Carlisle corrió hacia él, algo andaba mal…


	13. Chapter 13

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Perdón chicas en los últimos dos días no pude escribir

Besos por todo

bigi

Capitulo 13

Carlisle se unió con Edward, Bella y Esme, estaba preocupado

-lo de Italia es una locura –dijo Edward.

-lo pensaré –afirmó Carlisle.

Jasper pegó un grito, Carlisle corrió hacia él, algo andaba mal…

Encontró al muchacho en un rincón, contra la pared luchando contra su instinto,

-Carlisle, se abrió la herida sangra mucho, -pudo articular Jasper.

El médico se apresuró a cerrar la herida nuevamente, -seguramente algún movimiento hizo que la sangre volviera a salir-pensaba Carlisle.

El hombre miraba a su hijo, la desesperación de éste por alejarse de la chica lo angustiaba,

-ya está bien Jasper, puedes acercarte.

El muchacho lo hizo con tanto temor que el hombre estallo.

-escucha Jasper, vete aléjate de ella, tú no eres Edward por lo que no tienes que actuar como él,

-Edward es único verdad,

-sí, él tiene una voluntad admirable.

-no pienso irme, no voy a dejarla sola, tampoco la voy a lastimar.

Carlisle lo miró con cautela, debía confiar en él, era su hijo y no iba a defraudarlo, lo miró seriamente y se fue…

En La Push…

En un segundo Jacob se plantó delante de Alice…

-¡tranquilo Jake! -Gritó Sam.

El chico estaba alterado, iba a entrar en fase en cualquier momento, si no fuera…

-Jacob, no pasa nada, dijo Alice tomándolo del hombro y corriéndolo hacia un lado. El licántropo pareció contagiarse de la tranquilidad de la vampira,

-solo vinimos a dejar esta ropa, -aclaró la chica ante la mirada absorta de la manada.

Billy que había escuchado ruido salió con su silla de ruedas al palier…

-¡Jacob, ven para acá ahora mismo! -Gritó el hombre llamando a su hijo.

El chico agarró a Alice del brazo y la llevó hacia la casa, la vampira llevaba un poco de la ropa en su otro brazo.

Al llegar a la casa se había impuesto una lucha de miradas entre el licántropo y su padre.

-esta ropa es para la reserva, dijo Alice dejando todo en un banco cercano.

-¿Qué haces acá, con esta vampiro? Quebrantas el tratado,

-es mi amiga, y no entró sola, está conmigo.

-¡te estas escuchando Jacob!, ¡nosotros no somos amigos de los vampiros!.

-esta generalizando, padre, yo soy enemigo natural de todos los vampiros excepto Alice y si familia.

Al escuchar la situación el resto de la manada se empezaba a alterar.

-estás loco Jacob, si realmente ella es algo tuyo, aléjala de nosotros.

Jacob miró con resentimiento al resto de los licántropos, todos miraban a Alice desafiantes. Por primera vez Jacob odió lo que él era, estaba realmente loco –pensó- y Alice más loca que él, ¿cómo la había expuesto de esa manera? Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que no le harían daño, si cada uno de la manada quería matarla, matar a un ser tan desdichado y bueno como ella…


	14. Chapter 14

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 14

Jacob miró con resentimiento al resto de los licántropos, todos miraban a Alice desafiantes. Por primera vez Jacob odió lo que él era, estaba realmente loco –pensó- y Alice más loca que él, ¿cómo la había expuesto de esa manera? Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que no le harían daño, si cada uno de la manada quería matarla, matar a un ser tan desdichado y bueno como ella…

-¡vamos nos! Le ordenó tomándola del brazo y jalando de ella apresuradamente, Alice se paró justo al costado del auto, parecía ida,

-¡por dios! Alice reacciona, ¡ahora no! –espetó Jacob al verla en transe,

La vampira pareció reaccionar al solo timbre de la voz del muchacho. Jacob le entregó la llave pero ella lo rechazó.

-no Jacob, maneja tú.

-¡cómo quieras!! Dijo el licántropo tomando las llaves, la chica iba a desplazarse hacia el lado del acompañante, cuando Jacob la volvió a tomar del brazo para instarla a subir por su lado, Alice lo hizo sin complicaciones, en cuanto Jacob estuvo al volante arrancó el auto a toda velocidad, mientras lo hacía, veía como la manada entrando en fase corría detrás.

-dime que viste, espetó Jacob sin darle opción a ella a negarlo.

-solo el auto tumbado.

-dímelo todo, no hay tiempo.

-solo eso… y me ví yo, caída un lado.

Jacob al escuchar las palabras enfureció, la iban a lastimar, sus amigos, sus hermanos iban a lastimar a la persona que él mas quería, el solo pensamiento lo desestabilizó de tal manera que no pudo evitar los acontecimientos futuros…

El auto empezó a zigzaguear, el chico había perdido el control y ante la mirada absorta de Alice, Jacob se estaba trasformando.

-¡no Jacob ahora no! -atino a gritar la vampira.

Pero el licántropo solo pudo clavar los frenos, lo que le permitió salir del auto para completar la fase ya que por su enorme tamaño era imposible hacerlo en su vehículo. Alice lo miró fijamente, de nuevo había interpretado erróneamente la visión, ella iba a ser atacada por Jacob –pensó- .Sin embargo no sentía temor cuando el enorme lobo arrancó literalmente la puerta del porche, y tomándola de la cintura como si fuera una muñeca de trapo la sacó del vehículo arrojándola hacia el costado del camino.

-Jacobo, soy yo Alice –le dijo como último recurso.

Él la miró, y Alice hubiera jurado que detrás de esa feroz cara, podía ver los ojos risueños de su amigo quien al ver acercarse al resto de la manada, la volvió a tomar y empezó a huir llevándola debajo de su brazo como si se tratara de un paquete liviano.

Alice le pegaba con los puños tratando que la bajara y así liberarse, pero el lobo burlándose de ella la miraba y la hociqueaba disfrutando la supremacía de su tamaño y su poder, a sabiendas que ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad de liberarse, en esa lucha estuvieron durante los próximos cinco kilómetros recorridos por el lobo, hasta que Jacob pareció tranquilizarse y la depositó con mucho cuidado cerca de un árbol.

-¿cómo te atreves a llevarme a cuesta de ésta manera? -Gritó la chica ante la cara del lobo que la miraba mientras seguía hociqueándola,

-¡y deja de olerme!, no me muestres los dientes Jacob, por que a mí no me intimidas, ¿entiendes? –NO TE TENGO MIEDO –gritó.

El lobo pareció reírse y se fue dejándola sola.

Alice al principio se alegró de que se fuera, pero luego empezó a caminar buscándolo.

-¿me estabas buscando?, salió el chico trasformado de detrás de unos arbustos,

-¡Jacob! Dijo la chica, ¡me asustaste! –confesó.

-¡tú estas loca Alice!, ¡realmente lo estas!, ahora que parezco humano dices que te asusto.

-Jacob, no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¡no te escondas para luego salir así!

-¿no pensarías que me iba a trasformar cerca de ti, para que veas mis partes íntimas?, ¿o por eso me buscabas?

La cara de Alice enfureció, Jacob estaba vestido apenas por unos short blanco que ella no sabía bien de dónde los había sacado ya que recordaba la vestimenta del joven hecha harapos en el interior de su auto.

-por tu cara me doy cuenta que no era por verme desnudo que me buscabas.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, con tu gente, estaban muy enojados contigo?

La cara de Jacob cambió, -tendrán que disculparse, no pienso perdonarles lo que hicieron hoy, ellos se disculparán como que me llamo Jacob.

-no es necesario…yo estoy bien,

Solo ahí el chico reaccionó y fue hacia la chica para comprobar que realmente estaba entera.

-¿te duele algo? ¿Te lastimé sin querer? Ni siquiera Sam puede evitarlo auque yo creo tener un mayor control…

-tranquilo Jake, no me hiciste nada, en realidad me trataste de una manera muy suave,

El chico sonrió mientras se acercaba,

-me gusta mucho que me llames Jake, le susurró.

Alice se quedó helada, lo había hecho sin pensar, y ahora estaba él allí con su cuerpo caliente semidesnudo susurrándole en el oído…


	15. Chapter 15

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

No pude escribir más es un mini capitulo

Capitulo 15

Alice se quedó helada, lo había hecho sin pensar, y ahora estaba él allí con su cuerpo caliente semidesnudo susurrándole en el oído…

Jacob se acercaba más y más, hasta que llegó con sus labios a rozar los de ella…

-¿qué haces? –se alejó diciendo la vampira.

-no se, creo que eres mi sanguijuela preferida, todo lo tuyo me atrae.

-te sigues burlando –espetó la chica incrédula.

-no sé por que insistes en que me burlo de ti, realmente te deseo –se sinceró el licántropo.

-¿deseo? Eso es exactamente lo que no puede haber entre los dos -espetó Alice con una mueca de sonrisa en la boca -somos opuestos Jacob, puedes desear a Bella, o a otra humana cualquiera, puedes desear a una mujer lobo… a quien nunca puedes desear es a una sanguijuela como yo.

La chica se iba a marchar cuando el muchacho la agarró estrechándola contra su cuerpo, Alice escondió su fría cara entre el enorme pecho de él, Jacob la abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse nunca, cómo si el frío que ella emanaba se complementara a él, de manera perfecta, pero su olfato de lobo lo hizo reaccionar, no estaban solos, había podido oler a otras sanguijuelas, las peores, los Vulturis estaban cerca…

En la casa de Edward…

Jasper hacía horas que cuidaba de Ángela, la chica seguía ardiendo fuego a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del vampiro, Bella y Edward habían ido hacia la casa de la muchacha para inventar una excusa con los padres, Bella no estaba preocupada por el asunto ya que la familia de Ángela no solía preocuparse por su hija, era evidente su desinterés ya que cuando Bella llamó desde su casa para comentar que ella no volvería esa noche, el padre le dijo que era mejor que se quedara con amigos ya que en la casa iba a quedar vacía por distintos compromisos del matrimonio…

-¿hubo inconvenientes?,-preguntó Jasper al verlos llegar.

-no hasta creo que se aliviaron al saber que ella no regresaría –espetó Bella.

-¡Qué humanos deplorables! –espetó Jasper furioso, le dolía pensar lo desprotegida que había vivido siempre la chica.

-¿sabes lo que dijo la madre? –chillo Edward.

-no ¿qué?- preguntó Jasper exasperado.

-la madre cogió el teléfono y dijo: Bella trata que consiga novio, así se arregla sola y nos libera.

Jasper gruñó y a la humana le hizo saber que su amiga nunca más estaría sola…

En el bosque…

-tenemos que irnos, Alice –susurró tratando de no alarmarla, pero ella era una vampira muy hábil y no pudo engañarla.

-mientras me abrazabas –dijo con vergüenza- me ví peleando con ellos.

-¡NO! –espetó Jacob, el solo pensar que la pequeña Alice se enfrentara a uno de ellos le daba escozor. –tenemos que huir.

-es imposible Jake ya están aquí –le susurro.


	16. Chapter 16

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 16

-mientras me abrazabas –dijo con vergüenza- me ví peleando con ellos.

-¡NO! –espetó Jacob, el solo pensar que la pequeña Alice se enfrentara a uno de ellos le daba escozor. –tenemos que huir.

-es imposible Jake ya están aquí –le susurro.

Jacob los vió iban directo a ella, su cuerpo se convulsionó con la rapidez de un rayo, a los pocos segundos un inmenso lobo cubría el cuerpo de la pequeña vampira.

Sin embargo no fue suficiente, Jane había hecho presa a la chica de su habilidad y Alice se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Jacob lo percibió a pesar de tenerla en la espalda y lanzó un gruñido desesperado ante la impotencia de no entender que sucedía, Alec y Jane se pusieron al acecho, agazapados, a sabiendas que el gran lobo era su objetivo a vencer, estaban a punto de caerle encima, y así lo hubieran hecho si no se hubieran visto rodeados por otros lobos de igual tamaño y ferocidad que el primero, los vampiros decidieron dejar la lucha y sólo al escapar, Jane, liberó a Alice del dolor…

Jacob agradeció internamente a la manada quileute y Sam, ya más tranquilo, le indicó a los suyos la retirada,

-¿irán tras ellos?, preguntó Jacob mentalmente.

-seguro –afirmó Embry. Todos los demás se fueron de inmediato y Jacob que había ido a transformarse tras los árboles, se desesperó, ya no tenía ropa auxiliar que ponerse.

Desnudo en medio del bosque lleno de vergüenza sin poder correr hacia Alice que todavía pegaba pequeños chillidos de dolor, se maldijo por no ser más precavido y llevar varios juegos de short encima, decidió que lo único que le quedaba era buscar los harapos del suelo y tratar de cubrirse con ellos.

En cuanto tapó lo más que pudo parte de su cuerpo, fue hacia la vampira.

-Alice, ¿estás bien? –le espetó.

-dónde estabas pensé que no te habías trasformado y te habías marchado con ellos, -dijo sollozando. La vampira no quería parecer miedosa pero todavía estaba convulsionada por el dolor y la situación.

-¿cómo te voy a dejar sola?, ya sabes tuve que improvisar una vestimenta -dijo dejando escapar su amplia sonrisa.

Alice lo miró admirada, su cuerpo era perfecto, sus músculos y brazos imponentes, ella había visto a muchos hombres semidesnudos, pero ninguno la impactaba tanto como él, ninguno de sus hermanos, ni su padre parecía la mitad de masculino que ese chico con cuerpo de adulto y mirada jovial, y lo peor para la vampira era lo que él le hacía sentir, se sentía plena, casi humana, y pensando en esto último optó por devolverle la sonrisa.

-me siento bien, veo que te esforzaste con tu vestimenta –le dijo riendo por lo ridículo del pantalón en forma de pañal que Jacob llevaba puesto.

-me veo espantosamente ridículo ¿verdad?,

Alice le sonrió ampliamente

-si sirve para que te olvides del daño que te hizo esa maldita, no me importa – le dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado y le tocaba la fría mejilla con su pulgar.

-claro, ya no me acuerdo, dijo levantándose.

Ambos se abrazaron y en ese estado recorrieron los quilómetros de vuelta caminando, callados, pensando en lo bien que se sentían así juntos…

En casa de Edward…

Jasper volvió a la pieza con Ángela, estaba confuso, un comentario de Bella lo había dejado inquieto, si Alice no estaba en la casa de Charlie ¿dónde se había metido su hermana?, se sentía culpable, él sabía que la chica guardaba cierta ilusión con respecto a ellos, ilusión que él había alentado, ilusión que no podría cumplir…

En el comedor…

-tampoco estaba el porsche –afirmó Bella.

-si no volvió a casa, y tampoco Charlie sabe nada de ella, ¿dónde esta Alice? -Se preguntaba Edward.

-tal vez haya ido al pueblo –espetó Bella. O tal vez esté con Jacob. –sugirió la humana.

-¿con Jacob? -Espetó Edward con enfado –mi hermana jamás estaría en compañía de un Licántropo –afirmó.


	17. Chapter 17

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Dedicado a MiitzukoO-chan creo que cumplí tu pedido jajajjaja

Gracias por leer a todas

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 17

-tal vez haya ido al pueblo –espetó Bella. O tal vez esté con Jacob. –sugirió la humana.

-¿con Jacob? -Espetó Edward con enfado –mi hermana jamás estaría en compañía de un Licántropo –afirmó.

Cuando llegó hasta él, el licántropo no lo podía creer se arrodilló a un costado y se tomaba el rostro con las manos…

-¡perdón, Alice, perdón!, ¿cómo pude hacer semejante cosa?, te recompensaré, juro que seré tu esclavo hasta que logre repararlo.

Jacob estaba abatido viendo las partes de Porsche amarillo repartidas por el terreno.

-¡por dios Jacob! ¡es solo un auto!, auque pensándolo bien, me agrada lo que dijiste, acepto, serás mi esclavo –espetó la morena con una fuerte carcajada.

Jacob apenas esbozó una sonrisa mientras levantaba del piso una de las puertas del auto que había arrancado.

Alice buscó las llaves, y se las dio.

-tenemos que irnos, mi familia no sabe donde estoy y a estas horas estarán preocupados.

-te llevo cerca de tu casa, y luego me voy.

-no tienes por que hacerlo, todos te conocen.

-¿pretendes que valla a la guarida de los fríos?

-¡oye es mi casa!, nosotros somos una familia también.

Jacob le sonrió, esa pequeña vampira lo estaba invitando a su hogar, era totalmente descabellado, pero a él le encantaba la adrenalina del peligro.

-está bien, seguro que Bella está ahí, -afirmó.

El rostro de Alice se entristeció, ella sabía todo de su amiga, sabía que el licántropo estaba loco por ella, seguramente Edward no se mostraría muy feliz del invitado –pensó.

-sí, seguramente Bella está con mi hermano, lo que no supe es que pasó con Ángela talvez…

-Ángela, estaba en la casa de Bella.

-no ella salió a buscarte cuando te fuiste sin los regalos, luego tuve una visión y los chicos fueron por ella, se suponía que yo me quedaba en la casa de Bella para esperarla, ya pasaron muchas horas, con todo esto fui muy irresponsable…

-tranquila seguro la encontraros, ya casi llegamos -espetó Jacob.

La casa blanca de los Cullen se veía en un claro, Jacob detuvo el porsche unos metros antes…

-no iré vestido así, si esta Bella se burlará eternamente –espetó Jacob mirándose su precario atuendo.

Alice largó una carcajada.

-pues es mejor que desnudo ¿no?

-claro tu lo dices porque disfrutas de mi físico –burló el chico.

-está bien –iré al garaje y te traeré unos pantalones de Jasper, siempre tiene algunos viejos para arreglar los autos.

Alice bajó y al rato trajo un Jeen muy gastado pero en buenas condiciones.

-tu hermano es un flacucho –dijo Jacob al ver como le apretaban.

Alice reía pensando el la cara de Jasper si lo escuchaba.

-te quedan bien, bueno mejor que lo otro –dijo con una risita.

-¿vamos estas seguro de que yo vaya?

-sí claro, -rió Alice.

Al entrar al primero que vieron era a Jasper.

-¡Alice! ¿Dónde te habías metido?, -pegó un grito el vampiro, ¿Qué está haciendo él aca? –seguía gritando al ver al licántropo.

Bella apareció con Edward y también Carlisle y Esme…

-¡Jacob! –gritó Bella yendo a abrazar a su amigo,

Alice miró a Edward quien estaba sin inmutarse.

La vampira observó que Jasper le hacía una seña para que fuera con él al dormitorio y lo siguió.

-Alice, ¿Por qué desapareces con ese? ¿Estás loca o que? ¿Cómo lo traes a casa?

Alice no le contestó, solo fue hacia la cama de Jasper la cual por supuesto nadie usaba jamás, y miró a Ángela dormir…

-yo no puedo traer a un licántropo, pero tú y Edward sí a una humana. –espetó con furia.

-estás celosa de ella –afirmó Jasper.

-y tú, de Jacob –replicó.

Sin decir nada Jasper la trajo hacia él y la besó, justo cuando Jacob entraba…


	18. Chapter 18

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Gracias por leer a todas

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 18

-yo no puedo traer a un licántropo, pero tú y Edward sí a una humana. –espetó con furia.

-estás celosa de ella –afirmó Jasper.

-y tú, de Jacob –replicó.

Sin decir nada Jasper la trajo hacia él y la besó, justo cuando Jacob entraba…

El licántropo gruñó de forma inconciente, pero pronto cambió su postura…

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! -Exclamó Jacob-, realmente lamento interrumpir a una parejita tan efusiva,

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada y ambos sin poder resistir sus olores se separaron lo máximo que daba la habitación.

-he venido a ver a Ángela, mi amiga, -dijo Jacob- veo que ya estas despierta, ¿te encuentras mejor?

Jasper se dio vuelta de inmediato y confirmó que la chica estaba mirándolos, ¿habrá visto cuando besé a Alice?-se preguntó el vampiro.

-estoy muy bien dijo Ángela mirando a Jacob, el licántropo ya había avanzado hacia su cama y estaba a su lado acariciándole el cabello.

-tengo que examinarla –espetó Jasper tratando de alejar a Jacob.

-¿desde cuando eres médico como Carlisle? –le dijo Alice ofuscada mirando como ambos peleaban por alguien que no era ella.

-desde que él me lo pidió, además recién acaba de reaccionar.

-¿qué fue lo que te pasó? –le preguntó Jacob tiernamente.

-creo que fui mordida por los extranjeros –espetó Ángela.

-¡fuiste mordida por vampiros! –Rugió Jacob furioso.- eso rompe el tratado.

-¡no se rompe el tratado!, no fuimos nosotros, -gritó Jasper mientras trataba de calmar a Jacob por medio de su don.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo advirtiera Alice se había marchado. Jacob fue el primero que la buscó con la mirada y al no encontrarla decidió ir por ella.

-esta bien –espetó el licántropo- me retiro para que puedas evaluarla.

Jasper intuyó que el licántropo iría tras Alice.

-dile a mi hermana que tengo que hablar con ella –espetó-

-veo que te gusta jugar a dos puntas -susurró Jacob yéndose.

Jasper se quedó furioso pero sin decir más caminó hasta la cama de la chica, le puso la mano en la frente y le sonrió,

-ya no tienes fiebre, -le dijo sonriendo. De pronto nada parecía tener importancia, los ojos de la humana mirándolo con dulzura lo descontrolaba, hacía que la deseara más que a nada, y a pesar que quería mucho a Alice, no podía dejar de pensar en la humana como algo que quería poseer, quería que ella fuera solo para él.

-¡no!, estoy bien, ya puedo irme, -dijo Ángela ante la mirada confusa del vampiro.

-no tienes que irte, todavía es peligroso, ¿duele? –preguntó haciendo presión en la mordida.

-¡auch!- dijo Ángela,

Jasper sonrió sabía que le dolería…

-viste, es imposible, pero tranquila Bella ya habló con tus padres ellos creen que estas en una pijamada.

Ángela rió con ganas, a Jasper le encantaba su risa auque se atragantó con la pregunta de la humana.

-dime Jasper, ¿Alice es tu pareja?

En el garaje de los Cullen…

Alice estaba recluida mirando fijamente el Porsche, sin darse cuenta que Jacob la estaba observando…

El licántropo se acercó por detrás y antes que ella al verlo dijera nada le espetó.

-dime Alice ¿tú y ese vampiro que dice ser tu hermano, hace mucho que se entienden? ¿No? ¿Parecían ambos muy entusiasmados?


	19. Chapter 19

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Dedicado a Salecia, gracias por preguntar ojala te responda con el cap.

Yo sé que mis capítulos son muy cortos pero son seguidos y es lo máximo que puedo escribir en un ratito, ni tiempo tengo de releerlos…

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 19

En el garaje de los Cullen…

Alice estaba recluida mirando fijamente el Porsche, sin darse cuenta que Jacob la estaba observando…

El licántropo se acercó por detrás y antes que ella al verlo dijera nada le espetó.

-dime Alice ¿tú y ese vampiro que dice ser tu hermano, hace mucho que se entienden? ¿No? ¿Parecían ambos muy entusiasmados?

La vampira miró fijamente al licántropo,

-nosotros somos uno, -espetó-, desde que nos conocimos mi padre Carlisle, trató que fuéramos más que hermanos, y así lo hicimos, mientras estemos en forks seguiremos como hermanos pero si vamos a otro lugar, tendremos que ser pareja, como Carlisle y Esme, o Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿y por que tendrían que irse de forks? –preguntó Jacob con disgusto.

-al no envejecer, no podemos estar mucho tiempo en un sitio, los humanos empiezan a vernos con curiosidad primero, y luego con temor,

-comprendo, creo que a nosotros nos pasaría lo mismo de no existir La Push, es que ningún extraño nos controla demasiado. -dijo tratando de sonreír.

Alice se quedó pensativa lo miraba sin poder desviar la mirada, le gustaba que riera, se veía realmente feliz, su cara al reír se iluminaba, recordaba haber hablado con Bella sobre Jacob, recordaba como la humana hablaba de su sonrisa.

-entonces… ¿Por qué tu hermano parece delirar por Ángela?

Esa pregunta la volvió a la realidad, una mueca de dolor cubrió su rostro, el licántropo se maldijo mil veces por hacerle daño, pero era algo que él tenía que saber…

-no se que pasa con él, tal vez esté jugando igual que tú. –espetó.

-yo no juego, Alice –dijo mientras se acercaba más.

La morena levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, la notable diferencia de estatura la hacía ver pequeña, mucho más de lo que realmente era…

Jacob se agachó y con una de sus manos la llevó hacia él, para fundirla en un abrazo, Alice, estaba confundida, el calor del chico la ahogaba, se sentía débil, incapaz de liberarse de él, incapaz de oponerse a ese abrazo…

Jacob le besaba la cabeza con pequeños y suaves besitos, mientras la acariciaba, Alice sentía ganas de llorar, sin embargo se sentía tan bien con él…

-tengo que irme, -espetó tratando se zafar de los brazos,

-no te dejaré, tenemos que hablar, no quiero perderte a ti también,

-sé que lo dices por Bella, pero tú a mi no me tienes, ¡no entiendo por que dices eso!,

La amarró más fuerte, -se que no te tengo, -dijo el lobo con tristeza- pero tú estas sola y yo también lo estoy… además creo que estoy imprimiendo con vos, desde el primer día que te ví, sentí algo en mi corazón, pero estaba empecinado con Bella y tu eras…mi enemiga, susurró, pero he estado hablando con San sobre lo que siento hacia ti y él dice que es lo mismo que siente por Emily,

Alice se quedó muda, Bella le había contado lo de San, y ella sabía de qué se trataba la imprimación, entonces escondiendo la cara en el pecho de él, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho...

En el cuarto de Jacob…

-somos hermanos nada más, auque en alguna época pensamos que éramos algo más, -espetó Jasper,

-¿entonces por que la besas?-preguntó Ángela,

-por que es mi hermana, está confundida, y por que no soportaría verla con ese licántropo, con cualquiera menos con él.


	20. Chapter 20

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 20

En el cuarto de Jasper…

-somos hermanos nada más, auque en alguna época pensamos que éramos algo más, -espetó Jasper,

-¿entonces por que la besas?-preguntó Ángela,

-por que es mi hermana, y está confundida, y por que no soportaría verla con ese licántropo, con cualquiera menos con él.

Ángela sonrió abiertamente,

-Jacob es un buen chico, -afirmó la morena- yo lo conozco bien, tiene un gran corazón,

Jasper caminó hacia ella, la chica que le había robado el corazón, su chica ¿qué tanto conocía a ese licántropo?

-estas muy segura de Jacob, ¿tú y él?

Ángela rió alegremente, -¡nunca! Él es amigo de Bella por eso lo conozco,

Jasper rió, -me alegra que estés bien, le diré a todos, que ya no tienes fiebre,

-sí, me tengo que ir, ¿cuantos días estuve enferma?

-sólo uno, pero no quiero que te vayas, hoy no,

Ángela se levantó para ir hasta la puerta, Jasper la detuvo, le tocaba la cara con sus manos, la chica se quedó petrificada, Jasper bajó su boca y la besó, muy suavemente…

En el garaje…

Jacob intentó besar a Alice…

-quiero que lo intentemos, Alice.

-es imposible, imposible, nosotros somos enemigos,

-pamplinas, yo no me siento enemigo tuyo, ni de tu familia, ¿tu atacarías a los míos sin motivo?,

-¡claro que no!, pero no es eso.

-dime que no te atraigo y me voy, -espetó Jacob.

Alice lo miró el licántropo seguía acercándose, pero no pudo, no pudo decírselo.

-de acuerdo linda, vamos –dijo Jacob jalándola de la mano.

Llegaron corriendo a la casa, en el comedor estaban todos, incluso Ángela y Jasper, entraron envueltos en un murmullo, Jacob reía con su vozarrón, Alice se quedó muda al ver como todos los miraban…

-veo que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos –dijo Bella contenta de ver a su amigo y a su cuñada riendo.

-sí muy bien, a decir verdad ella me agrada –declaró el licántropo delante de todos.

Alice le dio un codazo, pero no pudo evitar la sorpresa y las preguntas de los demás.

-¿a que te refieres exactamente con que "ella te agrada"? –espetó Carlisle.

Jacob miraba a Alice embelezado, ella le hacía mieles de señas para que él dejara de mirarla de esa manera delante de todos, pero él no se daba por aludido.

-lo que quiero decir es que yo la quiero, quiero a Alice, quiero que sea mi pareja y no me importa las consecuencias,

Bella lo miraba absorta, también miraba de la forma rara en que el licántropo se comportaba, hasta que cayó en cuenta…

-¡oh! Jacob, ¡imprimiste con Alice! –gritó la chica.

La vampiro se sentó derrotada, mientras Jacob iba tras ella,

Edward echó a reír, junto con Esme, Rosalie y Emmett.

Carlisle se acercó a la pareja,

-¿dime Alice tu estas dispuesta a formar pareja con él, auque no sea de nuestra especie? –preguntó el hombre.

Pero Alice no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Jasper agasajado estaba a punto de atacar a Jacob.


	21. Chapter 21

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 21

-¿dime Alice tu estas dispuesta a formar pareja con él, auque no sea de nuestra especie? –preguntó el hombre.

Pero Alice no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Jasper agasajado estaba a punto de atacar a Jacob.

El licántropo se quedó aturdido, solo atinó a pararse delante de su amada, Jasper fue directo a su cuello, Carlisle y Emmett corrieron a detener a Jasper, pero el ver tan descontrolado a su hijo se quedaron estáticos lo que fue aprovechado por el vampiro que atacó sin piedad, Alice pegó un grito aterrador al ver que su hermano hincaba los dientes en el cuello del lobo, mientras Jacob no se defendía solamente protegía a la vampira, Esme en un ataque de justicia fue contra su hijo y lo alejó del licántropo que caía al suelo…

-¡no! Jacob… -gritó Alice y lo trato de sostener hasta que junto a Bella y Edward lo ayudaban a llegar a un sillón, el chico ni siquiera había entrado en fase, Emmett y Rosalie se llevaron del lugar a Jasper, mientras Esme y Carlisle fueron también con el herido.

-no debe llegar el veneno al corazón, es fatal en esos casos para los licántropos, más aún al estar en su forma humana –dijo Carlisle.

-¡oh Jacob! - llorisqueaba Bella a su lado.

Sin embargo el licántropo solo miraba a Alice, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, no decía nada no se quejaba, no se había defendido, estaba dispuesto a morir, morir por su amor no correspondido, morir por ella…

-¡vamos Alice dile algo! – le recriminó Bella.

Alice pareció reaccionar y acariciándole la mejilla le susurró -tienes que resistir, Jacob.

El chico hervía de fiebre mientras entre Edward y Carlisle trataban de expulsar el veneno.

-necesito un beso. –dijo el licántropo a su "novia".

Alice se quedó asombrada ¿la estaba chantagiando? -Pensó.

Al ver que la chica no le besaba, Jacob empezó a temblar, ante el asombro de todos, el licántropo estaba entrando en fase.

-¡no que no lo haga! No debe transformarse. –gritó Carlisle.

El licántropo seguía temblando, entonces Alice entendió lo que tenía que hacer para calmarlo, se echó a su lado y lo besó. El beso fue tierno, tranquilizador, Jacob le miró a los ojos y sonrió para luego desvanecerse.

/

Ángela que estaba mirando todo se entristeció al ver la reacción de Jasper hacia su hermana, sin poder contener las lágrimas se fue del lugar, a pesar de no tener idea de dónde se encontraba, decidió que cualquier lugar era mejor que estar cerca de quien se había burlado de ella, seguramente lo había hecho para que no lo denunciara, para que no dijera que eran vampiros, seguramente Jasper se rió todo el tiempo de ella, seguramente jamás se enamoraría de una humana tan poca cosa como ella, si hasta Ben se lo había dicho, ella no valía nada, nada… -pensó.

/

Jasper peleaba contra Emmett y Rosalie…

-¡basta ya! –gritó Emmett. –no entiendo que te pasa, por que hiciste eso, ¿tú no tienes algo con la humana?

-¡no! claro que no. –espetó Jasper.

-no seas cínico –exclamó Rosalie. –seguramente Ángela no piensa lo mismo.

-que a mí me guste la humana ¡no tiene nada que ver con Alice y ese licántropo!

-¿ha no?, se supone que Alice y tú son pareja, la cambias por una humana y encima le elijes el novio, si Emmett hiciera algo así…

-tranquila cariño, jamás lo haría –espetó Emmett risueño.

-a mi manera quiero a Alice, y no quiero que sufra con ese –dijo Jasper.

-si la quieres un poco déjala en paz –exclamó Rosalie…

/

Había pasado más de una hora y Jacob no reaccionaba…

-¡oh Jake! Despierta por favor, despierta de una vez, susurraba Bella a su lado.

-¿y si hoy no despierta? -Preguntó Alice a Carlisle.

-si en unas horas no reacciona, Alice, -contestaba el hombre- ya no lo hará.


	22. Chapter 22

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 22

Había pasado más de una hora y Jacob no reaccionaba…

-¡oh Jake! Despierta por favor, despierta de una vez, susurraba Bella a su lado.

-¿y si hoy no despierta? -Preguntó Alice a Carlisle.

-si en unas horas no reacciona, Alice, -contestaba el hombre- ya no lo hará.

Bella empezó a llorar a mares, Edward no sabía como calmarla, Alice seguía allí al lado del muchacho, acariciándole la mano que tenía entre las suyas, Jacob seguía inconciente, y el tiempo pasaba…

Carlisle se acercó e inyectó una sustancia en su brazo –es todo lo que puedo hacer por él –dijo resignado, -si no despierta en unos minutos…

-¡morirá! –Espetó Alice, -¡no quiero que él muera!

-díselo, la instó su padre, si quieres que viva dale una razón para hacerlo.

Alice lo miró entristecida, el hombre le hizo un ademán a Edward para dejarlos a solas, Bella no quería abandonar la sala pero el vampiro logró llevársela, al verse sola con el licántropo, Alice exploto.

-vamos Jacob, despierta, -le susurró en el oído.

Nada. No pasaba nada.

-despierta Jacob, hazlo ya –ordenó.

Nada. Nuevamente había fracasado.

-¡despierta! Hazlo por mí.

Los minutos seguían pasando y Alice se desesperaba…

De golpe la pequeña Alice tomó coraje…

-¡no te librarás de mí! –le gritó.

-no permitiré que me dejes… le empezó a zamarrear y con locura lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo y comerle la boca, estaba enojada con él, pero más enojada estaba consigo misma, no supo valorar al chico…

Se alejó un poco de la boca…

-¡vamos perro, despierta! Le gritaba entre beso y beso, para su alivio vió que Jacob se movía apenas había tragado en seco.

-¿despertaste cachorrito o no tienes fuerza ni para eso?

Jacobo sonrió levemente, sin poder todavía abrir los ojos, sin embargo sí tuvo fuerza para enredar sus enormes brazos en la cintura de la chica para atraparla sobre él.

-¡suéltame perro, no seas atrevido! –dijo Alice en un pequeño gritito.

Jacob negó con la cabeza,

-eres mía –murmuró. -no te voy a soltar nunca.

-mírame cachorrito –dijo con dulzura. ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?

-es que tengo miedo se estar soñando, no quiero despertarme.

Alice largó una carcajada, -¿sueñas conmigo, perro?

-siempre, pero dime cachorrito, suena mejor que perro.

-así que el perrito esta mimoso, dijo Alice besándolo. –pero abre los ojos quiero ver que estás bien, Carlisle y Edward hicieron todo para sacar el veneno, lamento lo que te hizo Jasper, no que le pasó a mi hermano.

-esta celoso, te quiere para él, pero no te ama más que yo Alice, yo te amo para siempre, auque tú no me quieras.

-sabes que no es que yo no te quiera, Jacob, solo…

-nada, dijo amarrándola más fuerte y esta vez clavándole los ojos. –no digas nada, no, todavía, solo cuando lo sientas cuando estés segura, por ahora solo seremos novios-afirmó.

-¿Qué solo seremos que? ¡Yo no voy a ser novia tuya! –dijo casi a los gritos.

Jacob entristeció, cerro los ojos y aflojó los brazos. –nunca me querrás –murmuró.

-no dije eso, -espetó la vampira algo molesta al verse liberada auque nunca lo admitiría se sentía muy bien en los brazos del chico.

-¿serás mi novia entonces?,

Alice lo miró con cariño -no entiendo eso que dijo Bella sobre la imprimación, pero… eres persistente cachorrito, de acuerdo seremos novios, solo si te portas bien –agregó.


	23. Chapter 23

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO,

ESTE FIN DE SEMANA FUE MUY COMPLICADO

ADEMAS DE TENER UN CUMPLEAÑOSD E 15 DE MI SOBRINA

LES DEJO ESTE ADELANTO MAÑANA LO COMPLETO

Capitulo 23

Jacob entristeció, cerro los ojos y aflojó los brazos. –nunca me querrás –murmuró.

-no dije eso, -espetó la vampira algo molesta al verse liberada auque nunca lo admitiría se sentía muy bien en los brazos del chico.

-¿serás mi novia entonces?,

Alice lo miró con cariño -no entiendo eso que dijo Bella sobre la imprimación, pero… eres persistente cachorrito, de acuerdo seremos novios, solo si te portas bien –agregó.

Jacob se incorporó en el acto, se tambaleo estaba débil, tuvo que volver a acostarse entre los reproches de su novia…

-¿estas loco? ¡Por que te levantaste de esa manera? –recriminaba la vampira.

-yo solo quería abrazarte, besarte y decirle a todos que éramos novios.

-no. Eso no puedes decirlo, tiene que ser un secreto, nuestro secreto –rugió la vampira.

La cara de Jacob se transformó.

-no soy un chico, tampoco soy tonto –susurró- nunca me querrás, solo tienes remordimientos por lo que hizo tu querido Jasper, tal vez hasta tu intención es protegerlo –dijo horrorizado por su propio pensamiento.

-Jacob, no es eso, yo no quiero que mi familia intervenga, entiende…

-no. No te entiendo. No quiero entenderte. Yo te amo, daría mi vida por la tuya, sé que no soy correspondido, quieres engañarme, jugar conmigo a la novia secreta, para luego librarte de mí. Eso no me interesa, no quiero jugar, quiero que seas mi pareja, mi otra mitad, para siempre.

-eso me asusta, yo nunca había pensado en "para siempre". No…

-sí lo pensaste, pensaste en un para siempre pero no conmigo.

-tal vez tengas razón, ¿y si no funciona? Me aterra no poder saber nada de ti. No tener mis visiones contigo. Yo…

Jacob se volvió a levantar y la abrazó, se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

-va a funcionar, auque no me veas en tus visiones, yo sé que va a funcionar, pero tienes que intentarlo, sin ocultamientos, sin mentiras, siendo auténticos, yo amo a la pequeña Alice que le encanta ir de compras y hacer fiestas –le dijo sonriendo- quiero que ella me ame a mí, siendo un licántropo, tu licántropo…


	24. Chapter 24

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 23

Jacob entristeció, cerro los ojos y aflojó los brazos. –nunca me querrás –murmuró.

-no dije eso, -espetó la vampira algo molesta al verse liberada auque nunca lo admitiría se sentía muy bien en los brazos del chico.

-¿serás mi novia entonces?,

Alice lo miró con cariño -no entiendo eso que dijo Bella sobre la imprimación, pero… eres persistente cachorrito, de acuerdo seremos novios, solo si te portas bien –agregó.

Jacob se incorporó en el acto, se tambaleo estaba débil, tuvo que volver a acostarse entre los reproches de su novia…

-¿estas loco? ¡Por que te levantaste de esa manera? –recriminaba la vampira.

-yo solo quería abrazarte, besarte y decirle a todos que éramos novios.

-no. Eso no puedes decirlo, tiene que ser un secreto, nuestro secreto –rugió la vampira.

La cara de Jacob se transformó.

-no soy un chico, tampoco soy tonto –susurró- nunca me querrás, solo tienes remordimientos por lo que hizo tu querido Jasper, tal vez hasta tu intención es protegerlo –dijo horrorizado por su propio pensamiento.

-Jacob, no es eso, yo no quiero que mi familia intervenga, entiende…

-no. No te entiendo. No quiero entenderte. Yo te amo, daría mi vida por la tuya, sé que no soy correspondido, quieres engañarme, jugar conmigo a la novia secreta, para luego librarte de mí. Eso no me interesa, no quiero jugar, quiero que seas mi pareja, mi otra mitad, para siempre.

-eso me asusta, yo nunca había pensado en "para siempre". No…

-sí lo pensaste, pensaste en un para siempre pero no conmigo.

-tal vez tengas razón, ¿y si no funciona? Me aterra no poder saber nada de ti. No tener mis visiones contigo. Yo…

Jacob se volvió a levantar y la abrazó, se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

-va a funcionar, auque no me veas en tus visiones, yo sé que va a funcionar, pero tienes que intentarlo, sin ocultamientos, sin mentiras, siendo auténticos, yo amo a la pequeña Alice que le encanta ir de compras y hacer fiestas –le dijo sonriendo- quiero que ella me ame a mí, siendo un licántropo, tu licántropo…

Alice le sonrió agradecida,

-esta bien Jacob, se lo diremos a todos –afirmó.

El chico estaba saltando de felicidad, iba a besarla cuando vió, que ella estaba en trance nuevamente…

-no!! -gritó la vampira, para salir corriendo.

Jacob desorientado salió corriendo tras ella.

Ángela daba tumbos en el bosque, estaba perdida y sus fuerzas ya eran escasas, resignada se echó caer tras un árbol…Se sentía débil, estaba angustiada, la bronca había dejado paso a la angustia y a la desolación, se sentía fea, siempre se había sentido así, Ben se lo había confirmado al dejarla, "poca cosa", le había dicho de una manera muy sutil, que ella era poca cosa, los constantes problemas de salud que ella tenía también habían sido motivo de su burla, "apestada", en una ocasión la había llamado así, se puso las manos en la cien, quería recordar exactamente la frase de Ben… " yo no soy como vos, mi salud es excelente, tú eres la apestada"…se puso a llorar, nadie la quería, nadie, con esa convicción empezó a caminar sin rumbo iba hacia la playa, hacia los acantilados, una idea se cruzó por su mente, -¿Por qué no?- se dijo- y sin meditarlo, sin pensar que ni siquiera sabía nadar, se lanzó a las olas de un furioso mar…

--

Jasper se había alejado de Emmett y Rosalie, le molestaba sobremanera el discurso pacato de sus hermanos, él sabía lo que hacía, él no quería al perro para su hermana, él iba a librarla en cuanto tuviera la ocasión –pensó risueño- cuando la vió, la humana se estaba acercando demasiado a la orilla, tanto que había caído ante su estupefacta mirada…

Alice corría y Jacob iba tras ella, a pesar que el lobo trataba de alcanzarla la escurridiza vampira no se dejaba…

Al llegar a los riscos Alice sin dudar se lanzó al agua y Jacob fue tras ella…


	25. Chapter 25

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 24

Alice corría y Jacob iba tras ella, a pesar que el lobo trataba de alcanzarla la escurridiza vampira no se dejaba…

Al llegar a los riscos Alice sin dudar se lanzó al agua y Jacob fue tras ella…

Jasper fue el primero en ver a Ángela golpear contra las rocas del risco, nadó furioso hacia ella, quería atraparla pero la furia del agua hacía que sus intentos fallaran, en una de las veces pudo hacerse de la ropa de la humana y con su potente brazo la jaló hacia él tomándola por debajo de los brazos… Alice nadaba hacia ellos seguida por Jacob, la vampira que había visto a su hermano, le hacía señas a su novio para que saliera del agua, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido el vampiro al verlo tras su hermana soltó a Ángela y fue a atacarlo.

Jacob estaba mirando a Alice cuando vió que Jasper venía contra él, el licántropo hábil en las corrientes, lo esquivó sin problemas para ir tras su chica, Alice dudó unos segundos mirando la escena y al reaccionar advirtió como la humana descendía desmallada hacia las profundidades, Jacob al ver la cara de desesperación de Alice nadó hacia Ángela rescatándola para llevarla a tierra, Jasper furioso iba tras él, alice se interpuso delante de su hermano, Jacob al ver que Alice trataba de detener a Jasper la tomó a ella también debajo de su otro brazo y con una fuerza sobrehumana pudo llegar a la orilla cargando a las dos mujeres…

-gracias Jacob –espetó Alice apenas pudo respirar tirada al lado de Ángela.

El licántropo comenzó a hacerle respiración artificial a la humana, pero al mirar hacia atrás vio a Jasper más furioso que nunca al verlo a él con sus dos mujeres,

-¡vasta Jasper!! -Gritó su hermana, -¡no ves que Ángela no reacciona!

El vampiro dejó su lucha personal de lado y se agachó al lado de la chica y empezó a desesperarse al ver que los esfuerzos de Jacob y Alice no daban su fruto.

De golpe Jasper y Alice caen al suelo, Jacob los mira con temor y desconcierto ya que empieza a sentir una terrible sensación de angustia, sus sentidos humanos estaban siendo invadidos, se da vuelta y a pocos metros ve a Alec y a Jane…

Jacob trata de seguir con la reanimación de Ángela, ya que es conciente del tiempo transcurrido en su desvanecimiento, si no reacciona rápido la chica morirá, pero a verse casi carente de sentidos al ser su vista nubosa, su oído apagado, y su olfato nulo, empieza a entrar en fase, tratando de recuperarse, mientras mirá a su Alice retorcida en el suelo, dando pequeños espasmos de dolor…

Jacob trasformado en un enorme lobo ataca sin piedad a los vulturis, quienes agazapados dan pelea.

En ese instante sucedieron tres cosas simultaneas, Ángela reacciona y empieza a escupir agua y a toser compulsivamente, Alice y Jasper se liberan del ataque de Alec, Jacob da un zarpazo certero a Jane…los vulturis se miran entre sí y salen huyendo sin entender como habían logrado desvanecer el poder de Alec….

-Ángela ¿estás bien? -le pregunta Alice mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

La humana empezó a llorar,

-¿Por qué no me dejaron morir?,

Jacob que se había trasformado detrás de unas rocas, fue hacia Alice y la abrazó sin importarle la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Jasper.

-no digas eso, eres muy joven y linda, -le dijo Jacob mientras le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡déjala en paz! No te alcanza con mi hermana –le rugió el vampiro al ver la sonrisa que Ángela le dedicaba en devolución de cumplidos.

Alice también miró al licántropo celosa,

-claro que me alcanza, Alice es mi vida –espetó. –por eso ya somos novios.

Alice lo miró desesperada, nunca pensó que Jacob lo diría tan pronto y nada menos que a Jasper, el último de los Cullen que debía enterarse…


	26. Chapter 26

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 25

-claro que me alcanza, Alice es mi vida –espetó. –por eso ya somos novios.

Alice lo miró desesperada, nunca pensó que Jacob lo diría tan pronto y nada menos que a Jasper, el último de los Cullen que debía enterarse…

Jasper miró decepcionado a Alice, pero no dijo nada, estaba confundido, el licántropo lo había superado en el mar, él se había concentrado en ir por Alice y no pensó que eso podría haberle costado la vida a Ángela, solo al no verla reaccionar pudo darse cuenta de lo que realmente le importaba la humana…

-¿son novios? –preguntó Ángela visiblemente emocionada por el acontecimiento,

Alice no respondió y Jacob asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿estas bien Ángela? –preguntó Jasper mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, sacando al licántropo del medio, cosa que no era necesario ya que Jacob solo se dedicaba solo a Alice.

La vampira estaba pensativa, tenía una teoría que necesitaba comentar con Carlisle, por eso sin mediar palabra retomó camino hacia su casa…

Todos iban sin mediar palabra, lo que había pasado con los vulturis, los había descolocad, el ¿por que habían huido? era un misterio, Ángela era la más débil, al casi no se sostenía agarrada a la espalda de Jasper, Alice corría a igual paso que su hermano, y Jacob trasformado la seguía pisándole los talones…

En la casa de los Cullen…

Carlisle escuchaba absorto los relatos de Alice, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión…

-entonces ¿lo que me quieres decir es que el poder de Alec se bloqueo ni bien Ángela despertó? –preguntó el hombre.

-sí, sucedió así exactamente, -afirmó la vampira.

-dime Jasper ¿en el estacionamiento, cuando Jane ejercía su poder sobre Ángela, Alec no pudo intervenir? –preguntó Carlisle.

-tienes razón, nunca en los encuentros anteriores Alec había ejercido su poder.

-y siempre estaba Ángela ¿no? –dijo Alice.

Jacob fue hacia la humana y tomándola de la cintura le espetó.

-eres especial Angy, tan especial como Bella,

La nombrada ingresó con Edward, ambos que habían llegado a oír lo ocurrido fueron directamente a felicitar a la humana.

Alice miró como tanto Ángela cómo Bella eran abrazadas por su novio y su cara era de pocos amigos,

-¿qué?, pero que es lo que pasa contigo, ¡Alice! -le recriminó Edward al escuchar su pensamiento. –pero Jacob no tiene nada por lo menos, con mi esposa, tus celos son infundados.

-¡cállate Edward! –gritó la vampira furiosa.

-¿Qué son que?, Jacob me acaba de anunciar que esta de novio con Alice.-

Carlisle se atragantó, Jasper bufó, Bella largó una carcajada, Esme les sonrió, Rosalie pagó una apuesta a Emmett y Alice se sentó derrotada en el sillón con el típico gesto de un humano.

-y yo que pensé que podrías mantenerlo en secreto, -espetó Alice.

-¿entonces tu aceptaste? –preguntó Carlisle, -a pesar de no ser de los nuestros,

La vampira afirmó con un gesto.

-Alice, Jacob, desde la vez anterior cuando él me dijo sus sentimientos hacia, ti hija, estuve pensando y tratando de recaudar información, la cual fue imposible, no hay registro ninguno de una relación entre licántropos y vampiros, por lo menos ninguna en la cual los dos sobrevivieran –espetó Carlisle desesperanzado…


	27. Chapter 27

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 26

-Alice, Jacob, desde la vez anterior cuando él me dijo sus sentimientos hacia, ti hija, estuve pensando y tratando de recaudar información, la cual fue imposible, no hay registro ninguno de una relación entre licántropos y vampiros, por lo menos ninguna en la cual los dos sobrevivieran –espetó Carlisle desesperanzado…

Jacob miró con profundo amor a su novia, en su expresión no había miedo ni desilusión, él estaba convencido de su relación con la chica y nada iba a impedirlo.

-dime lo que realmente quieres decir es que sí hubo relaciones, parejas entre licántropos y vampiros pero que ¿en ningún caso sobrevivieron ambos integrantes de las parejas? –preguntó Alice

-sí –dijo Carlisle –solo se conocen tres casos todos, mujeres vampiros y varones licántropos.

-es muy difícil que una mujer se convierta en "mujer loba", auque si existen, -afirmó Jacob.

-¿y quienes sobrevivían? ¿Cuál de las especies? –insistió Alice

-me temo que la especie reinante es la nuestra, ninguna de las vampiras pudo evitar morder reiteradamente a su pareja durante el coito amatorio –explicó el doctor.

Alice se horrorizó trató de irse, pero Jasper que estaba cerca la tomó del brazo.

-es irracional lo que ustedes pretenden, el peligro es peor que el de Bella y Edward –espetó a los gritos Jasper.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! –grito Jacob. –nada malo nos pasará, ¡no! si estamos juntos.

-Jasper tiene razón –espetó Alice cohibida, es muy peligroso, si no puedo controlarme…

Jacob largó una carcajada, los demás que estaban todos callados escuchando la conversación lo miraron cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡vamos, linda!, ¿tanto te agrado que no vas a poder contenerte? –reía el licántropo.

Alice lo miró con recelo, -no es gracioso, -le recriminó enojada, -podrías tener una vida buena, solo que no, conmigo.

-¿estas loca?, dijo el licántropo visiblemente alterado, es imposible para mí, ni siquiera pensar en tener otra pareja que no seas tú Alice, yo te amo a ti, a nadie más.

-muy conmovedor –burló Jasper.

-es que tú no entiendes -dijo Bella interfiriendo por primera vez –Jacob ha impreso con Alice, ella es su destino, para bien o para mal,

-Bella tiene razón, -aclaró el licántropo, -yo no tengo futuro sin Alice.

-me temo que con Alice tampoco, -dijo Carlisle en un susurro.

-no me importa, es mi vida y me arriesgo –espetó el chico.

-se nota cuanto te ama, se juega por su amor, es tan romántico – dijo Ángela.

-no se trata de romanticismo, -agregó Jasper molesto por la indirecta de la humana. –se trata de sentido común, ¿cómo se sentirá Alice cuando él muera, mejor dicho cuando ella lo mate?

Rosalie y Emmett miraron con enojo a su hermano, ese había sido un golpe bajo.

Alice se sintió muy mal, solo pudo atinar a escapar, esta vez nadie logró detenerla, la vampira corría como un rayo, pero no estaba sola, un enorme lobo color marrón seguía sus pasos.


	28. Chapter 28

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 27

Alice se sintió muy mal, solo pudo atinar a escapar, esta vez nadie logró detenerla, la vampira corría como un rayo, pero no estaba sola, un enorme lobo color marrón seguía sus pasos.

El lobo iba a una distancia prudencial, no quería asustar a su chica, tal vez verlo así transformado no era lo mejor, ella estaba asustada, él necesitaba convencerla, convencerle que nada iba a salir mal, que él era su chico para siempre…

-Deja de mortificarte, Jacob, -escuchó la voz de Sam, allí pensó en su colección con la manada, ya todos sabrían su situación…

Jacob agradeció a su compañero, pero su angustia seguía intacta.

El licántropo mayor en edad a los demás, tenía mucha experiencia, sabía muy bien lo difícil de cualquier situación amatoria entre ellos, más aún en la especie que Jacob se había imprimido.

-escucha muchacho, todos estamos contigo, tú eres el jefe alfa de la manada, cualquier cosa en la que podamos ayudarte, estamos a tu orden –afirmó Sam.

Jacob que disminuyó su carrera al ver a Alice deteniéndose en un claro, pensó que esta era su oportunidad, si tan solo tuviera un lugar privado dónde llevarla, pero no encontraba un buen sitio para ella, en su casa estaba Bill, descartado, el galpón que solía frecuentar con su amiga Bella, no era un sitio apropiado para la chica, entonces pensó en la casa de Sam.

-dalo por echo, dijo Sam Uley, -le diré a Emily que se valla de la casa, tienes toda la tarde para ustedes dos.

La manada echo a reír, todos se burlaban de la pareja, y descargaban en Jacob los típicos chistes machistas…

El licántropo les respondió mentalmente con improperios para lograr que las risas sean unánimes, resignado Jacob prefirió olvidarse de ellos para ir al encuentro de su novia…

-Alice te encuentras bien -le dijo yendo hacia ella.

Jacob tenía sólo puesto unos short blancos, regalo de Alice…

La vampira lo miró absorta, era tan alto, tan bien parecido, tan musculoso, que si ella no supiera que él vivía en La Push, afirmaría que se la pasa todo el día en un gimnasio, además él la miraba cómo nadie la había mirado nunca a pesar de ser ella tan poca cosa…

Jacob se avergonzó al ver cómo ella lo miraba, entonces trato de explicarse,

-lo siento Alice, destrocé unos de tus regalos, no me regañes, saliste corriendo no tuve tiempo – le espetó con su cautivadora sonrisa.

Alice se hecho a reír, no se imaginaba regañando a semejante hombre.

-por suerte tienes repuesto –agregó.

-vamos, quiero llevarte a un lugar, queda a unos kilómetros de acá, que te parece si me transformo y te llevo en mi espalda, no trajimos auto y no quiero que vayamos separados,

La chica lo miró con cariño y aceptó, Jacob fue detrás de unos árboles y se transformó, cuando llegó Alice se quedó asombrada, el tamaño del lobo era gigante, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, Jacob agachó la cabeza y la hociqueó con ternura, parecía un dulce cachorrito, se agachó y la vampira se subió, Jacob recorría los kilómetros en una suave carrera y Alice disfrutaba del chico, decididamente amaba a ese licántropo, jamás se perdonaría hacerle daño…

Llegaron a la casa de Sam, Alice descendió y Jacob volvió a escabullirse para volver a ser humano y vestirse, era tan rápido que Alice ni se dio cuenta…

-es la casa de un amigo, me la prestó para que estemos solos, en un lugar nuestro –dijo emocionado.

-Alice entró en pánico, nunca pensó estar a solas con él en un lugar tan íntimo, conocía las pretensiones del chico y temía no poder contenerse, ¿cómo resistirse a alguien como él? –se preguntó la chica.


	29. Chapter 29

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 28

-Alice entró en pánico, nunca pensó estar a solas con él en un lugar tan íntimo, conocía las pretensiones del chico y temía no poder contenerse, ¿cómo resistirse a alguien como él? –se preguntó la chica.

Jacob la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta el interior de la casa, la miraba extasiado, el comportamiento de ella lo confundía, la chica en vez de estar gozando el momento parecía querer escapar de su lado…

-¿Alice te encuentras bien?

-sí claro, solo que…

-¿quieres huir? –dijo Jacob decepcionado

-no es por lo que tú crees, se defendió Alice, es que esta incertidumbre… no me entiendes, yo siempre se como puede terminar toso digamos, lo que puede suceder en los demás una vez que toman una decisión, pero contigo, no puedo ver nada, nada, eso me exaspera no saber…

-si muero -dijo Jacob con burla,

Alice no sonrió, lo miró iracunda.

-¡vamos Alice! no voy a morir. No puedes creerme tan débil.

Alice estaba compungida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jacob sintió una terrible ternura por la pequeña vampira, la acorraló contra una pared y le susurró.

-tranquila amor, no voy a morir…

-suéltame, no quiero esto yo…

-sí, lo quieres… no vinimos a tomar el té –burló nuevamente- primero porque no perdería el tiempo en eso jamás mientras pueda tenerte conmigo, segundo porque no puedo ofrecerte nada comestible, "eres una vampiro", -rió.

La arrinconó con más fuerza, empezó a besarla, primero el cuello y de apoco se acercaba a la boca…

-detente, Jacob –dijo la vampira aturdida.

-sabes que no lo haré.

-es muy peligroso –murmuraba, a pesar que el licántropo le tapaba la boca con pequeños besos.

-¡al diablo con el peligro!, te amo, serás mi esposa ya no te escaparás.

-¡Jacob, por favor! Te lo pido…déjame, ahora no, no estoy preparada, -gemía entre besos la chica.

-eres mi pequeña, lo lamento nena, si te dejo ir ahora nunca dejarás de temer, verás que no pasa nada, mejor dicho, que pasa todo -afirmó mientras la arrastraba hacia el dormitorio

Alice cada vez se podía resistir menos, Jacob la tumbó sobre la cama y la atrapó con su enorme cuerpo, ambos se besaban con pasión, el licántropo amaba el frío cuerpo de ella, era una verdadera atracción, Alice trataba de concentrarse en escapar, pero el cuerpo de Jacob sudaba un olor extraño, irresistible para ella, - y yo que no podía olerlo- pensaba subyugada por ese aroma varonil…

Jacob empezó a desvestirla, él solo tenía sus short, no sería problema desligarse de él, tenía ya la camisa de ella desabrochada, su cuerpo hervía, no podía dejar de besar ese cuerpo frío de ella, eran tan distintos y a la vez uno, los pechos de la pequeña estaban siendo saboreados por el lobo, el amor lo sobrepasó, empezó a temblar de pasión tenía que hacerla suya en ese momento, pero Alice entró en pánico, luchó con todas sus fuerzas y logró lanzarlo a un lado de ella, la vampira dio un salto y se agazapó.

-Alice, tranquila –espetó el chico.

-¡te dije que ahora no! no estamos casados, ni siquiera comprometidos –espetó con furia sin dejar de estar en posición de ataque.

-no me hagas esto Alice –suplicó el vampiro…

-cuando nos casemos –repitió alterada.

Jacob empezó a decir algunos improperios, pero reuniendo todo su autocontrol le dijo.

-¡esta bien, nena! Cuando nos casemos, pero no te perdonaré dejarme en este estado –espetó sonriendo.

Alice bajo su cabeza avergonzada.

-necesito reponerme, espérame acá, le dijo mientras entraba en fase para lograr relajarse, exclamando improperios ante las carcajadas del resto de la manada.


	30. Chapter 30

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Hola mis lindas gracias por leer, quiero que me digan si realmente les gusta y quieren que lo siga, es que un comentario me hizo dudar, y tal vez no se entienda el fics…

Las quiero

besitos bigi

Capitulo 29

-¡esta bien, nena! Cuando nos casemos, pero no te perdonaré dejarme en este estado –espetó sonriendo.

Alice bajo su cabeza avergonzada.

-necesito reponerme, espérame acá, le dijo mientras entraba en fase para lograr relajarse, exclamando improperios ante las carcajadas del resto de la manada.

El lobo corría a toda velocidad, necesitaba el aire fresco en su cara, la lluvia hacía que su pelaje se le pegara a la piel haciéndolo más apetecible para la vampira…

Alice lo había visto regresar, apenas había tardado minutos, ni siquiera había podido acomodarse su ropa, lo vió pasar mojado hacia tras los árboles para transformarse…

-¿estas lista? –preguntó Jake al llegar.

-ya casi –dijo Alice tratando de cubrirse lo más posible

Jacob le largó una carcajada -¿qué pasa? –preguntó la chica.

-perdón, perdón, debí rasgarte la falda sin querer…

-¿que?

-que si llegas así a la casa de los Cullen…

Alice se tocó la parte trasera de la pollera, -¡no puede ser! –gritó la chica al notar un tremendo agujero.

-perdón nena, no me dí cuenta, es que tu pollera…

-¡No quiero saberlo!, ahora que hago, definitivamente no puedo llegar así.

-tranquila amor, yo te doy alguna prenda de Emily, ella lo entenderá.

-¡Claro!, ustedes andan perdiendo ropa por todos lados –espetó con enojo.

-tienes razón, amor –espetó Jake y comenzó a revolver un enorme placard, sacó una minifalda roja y la volvió a su lugar.

Alice lo miraba inquieta, estaba haciendo un verdadero desastre entre esa ropa, parecía que nada le gustaba…

-esa pollera está bien –dijo Alice sacándole una pollerita de las manos del lobo.

-NO, es muy corta, ¿es que Emily no usa pantalones? –jake siguió revolviendo y en otro armario muy ordenadamente estaba unos juegos de pantalones que parecían nuevos, Jacob sacó uno y se los dio.

-¿estás loco? Son muy largos ¿Cuánto mide esa chica? Yo no me pongo eso ni loca –espetó Alice tomando de la cama la pollera roja,

Jacob la miró incrédulo y tomando unas tijeras de la repisa cortó los pantalones a la altura de la chica…

-así están mejor - afirmó y se los dio.

-Sam te va a matar, este pantalón es muy caro y lo arruinaste.

-no me importa si tengo que trabajar para pagarlo mil años

Alice lo miró con ternura, era tan hombre por momentos y tan chiquilín por otro, que no podía enojarse con él, así que se fue al baño a cambiarse.

Jake la miró, todavía no le tenía confianza como para cambiarse delante de él, eso le molestaba.

-¿por que te fuiste al baño? ¿Nos vamos a casar no? yo puedo verte, es más, ¡soy el único que puede verte!,

Alice se rió de él, -mira yo no me cambio en los dormitorios ajenos, ¿y si entra alguno de la manada?

-muere al instante -rió Jacob, -hoy es nuestra tarde, nadie puede interrumpirnos

Alice estaba riendo nuevamente cuando se quedó ida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué viste?

-los vulturis van por Charlie, ellos piensan atacar al papá de Bella…


	31. Chapter 31

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 30

Alice estaba riendo nuevamente cuando se quedó ida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué viste?

-los vulturis van por Charlie, ellos piensan atacar al papá de Bella…

Decidieron separarse, Alice iría a avisar a los Cullen y Jacob se dirigía hacia la casa de Bella…

-por fin regresas –dijo Jasper al verla llegar,

-Edward, Bella, tenemos que ir a tu casa, Charlie puede estar en peligro, he visto a los vulturis decidir ir por él,

Bella se abrazó a su esposo, -necesito el teléfono, tal vez si le digo que se vaya con Bill …

-Jacobo fue para allá Bella, -dijo Alice, -pero toma mi móvil, prueba llamarlo.

Bella insistía con el teléfono de Alice mientras Edgar usaba el suyo,

-Bella toma, me comuniqué con Bill, dice que Charlie está ahí,

La chica habló con su padre y lo convenció de que se quedara a pasar la noche con Bill para poder ir de pesca al otro día.

-tenemos que ir para tu casa, Jacob está solo con los Vulturis, y lo peor es que no puedo ver nada, nunca nada de lo que le pasa –espetó afligida Alice,

De inmediato todos decidieron ir, Jasper llevaría a Ángela, ella tenía que pasar por su casa, auque no se quedaría allí, tendrían que volver a inventar algo, el vampiro no se olvidaba que los Vulturis en cuanto la supieran viva intentarían matarla, ya que la humana sabía de la existencia de ellos…

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella y Alice se dividían para llegar por distintos puntos a la casa, tratando de rastrear a los vampiros…

Alice que iba con Bella y Edward tuvo otra visión, Jane y Alec revisaban la casa de Charlie y decidieron seguirle el rastro hacia la Push.

-van a La Push, -espetó Alice confusa, no entendía por que había podido verlos ¿dónde estaba Jacob? ¿qué le había pasado? Ya tendría que haber llegado.

-¿y Jake?, ¿cómo puedes verlo?

-no se Bella, que pasó con él, pero los ví entrando en territorio de la reserva siguiendo el rastro,

-¡maldición! Nosotros no podemos traspasar el límite, si lo hacemos la manada nos atacará –dijo Edward,

-yo sí puedo ingresar, soy la novia de Jacob y la manada lo sabe, a mí no me atacarán.

-alice no te dejaré ir sola es muy peligroso –dijo Edward.

-se trata de Charlie, y también de Jacob, yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

-sólo espera que llegue Carlisle y decidamos que hacer,

-lo siento Edward, no voy a esperar, Carlisle y los otros, tardarán en llegar por más que Bella ya les haya avisado con el móvil, yo no puedo esperar –espetó Alice y de inmediato cruzó la frontera prohibida yéndose a toda velocidad.

-tenemos que arriesgarnos e ir nosotros también, Jake nos defenderá, él le dirá a la manada que vamos a ayudarlos –afirmó Bella.

Edward se quedó pensativo, y negó con la cabeza.

-vamos amor tenemos que ir.

- esta bien, iremos, pero no creo que Jacob nos pueda ayudar, no dije nada delante de Alice, pero si ella vió a los vulturis en casa de tu padre, puede ser solo por dos motivos, o que Jacob no haya ido, cosa que sabemos que no es así, él no abandonaría a tu padre a su suerte, o que tu amigo ya no esté entre nosotros, es decir, que esos malditos lograran matarlo.


	32. Chapter 32

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 31

- esta bien, iremos, pero no creo que Jacob nos pueda ayudar, no dije nada delante de Alice, pero si ella vió a los vulturis en casa de tu padre, puede ser solo por dos motivos, o que Jacob no haya ido, cosa que sabemos que no es así, él no abandonaría a tu padre a su suerte, o que tu amigo ya no esté entre nosotros, es decir, que esos malditos lograran matarlo.

Bella tembló, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, la aterraba, ni siquiera podía imaginar su vida sin Jake, él siempre la había ayudado, es su amigo, nada tenía que pasarle, también pensaba en Alice, auque ella no lo admitiera su amiga quería al licántropo, y lo quería mucho, Bella se subió a la espalda de Edward y mirando al cielo suplicó a los dioses que Jacob estuviera bien…

Alice había entrado en La Push, se sentía observada, tras ella iba un lobo gris, pensó en detenerse y explicar la situación, pero el pensar en Charlie y Jacob hacía que ella fuera lo más rápido posible para la casa de Bill, luego tendría tiempo de excusarse con la manada…

Charlie estaba con Bill en el comedor de la casa de éste, mirando un partido en la televisión, estaban muy alegres ya que su equipo favorito llevaba una gran ventaja y estaban a punto de salir campeones, hacía tanto que esto no ocurría que la emoción palpitaba entre los dos amigos, ellos se la pasaban gritando los puntos de su equipo y lanzando maldiciones e improperios a los puntos del rival, estaban en su mundo sin escuchar que alguien ingresaba en la casa…

Alice no podía ver nada, estar rodeada de licántropos impedía que ella tuviera visiones, por eso estaba más preocupada… si los Vulturis habían llegado a la casa ella no vería ninguna decisión de los humanos, así que ellos podían estar en serio peligro, auque ver al lobo persiguiéndola le daba a suponer que era la primera extraña en ingresar a La Push, ¿extraña? Ella ya no era extraña, se suponía que era la novia oficial del jefe de la manada, ¿entonces porque la perseguían?, de golpe en sus pensamientos le entró un gran orgullo hacia él, Jacob el hombre más bueno que había conocido, el jefe alfa, pensó sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le quebró al relacionar su visión de la casa de Charlie con la posible no llegada de su novio a La Push ¿y si le había pasado algo a Jacob? ¿Y si ese era el motivo por el cual ella había tenido la visión? ¿Tal vez el chico estaba inconciente, o muerto?, éste último pensamiento la desesperó, por lo cual su velocidad fue mayor si eso era posible…

Bella y Edward al poco de ingresar fueron detenidos por un lobo, ambos trataron de explicarle lo que pasaba, pero al no transformarse el animal no los entendía, solo los acorraló, seguramente estaba esperando instrucciones pensaron los chicos…

Bill y Charlie seguían con el partido cuando escucharon un ruido, ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a una muy nerviosa vampira,

-¿Alice, que haces acá?- preguntó Charlie extrañado.

-yo..yo…-a la chica no le salía palabra

-ella viene por Jake, -espetó Bill –no lo sabías, creo que son novios.

-¡Alice! ¿Eres la novia de Jake y no me dijiste nada? – se quejó el humana.

-¿donde esta Jacob? –preguntó asustada.

-él anda afuera con sus amigos tú lo conoces – dijo Bill sutilmente.

-oh, claro, pero…¿no lo vió hace un rato? , se supone que Jacob venía para acá

-no, desde la mañana que no lo veo, solo llamó Bella hace un tiempo, por lo demás estuvimos toda la tarde solos, ¿no es verdad, Charlie?

El hombre asintió, y Alice creyó morir, no había duda los Vulturis le habían hecho algo a Jacob, a su Jacob…


	33. Chapter 33

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Mil gracias por leer

Las y los quiero

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 32

-no, desde la mañana que no lo veo, solo llamó Bella hace un tiempo, por lo demás estuvimos toda la tarde solos, ¿no es verdad, Charlie?

El hombre asintió, y Alice creyó morir, no había duda los Vulturis le habían hecho algo a Jacob, a su Jacob…

Entrada en pánico dio las gracias y salió fuera, empezó a revisar todos los alrededores, la estaban siguiendo, su olfato lo detectaba, sin embargo no lograba descifrar el olor, primero sus esperanzas habían nacido nuevamente al creer oler a su novio, sin embargo de inmediato el olor cambió y olió a alguien de su especie, vampiros, y eran varios, ¿tal vez habían llegado más Vulturis? –Pensó- sin temer se dirigió directamente a su encuentro, pero fue interceptada por un lobo, era Sam, lo conocía, el animal la tomó fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño y le indicó que se quedara tras de él…

-¡Jacob!, Sam, ¿has visto a Jacob?,

El animal rugió, pero Alice no entendió su respuesta, ¿Por qué entendía a Jacob y no a los demás? –se preguntaba- seguramente por que el muchacho la entendía bien y se esforzaba para que ella lo entendiera, Jacob, su Jacob, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, llanto se acumulaba en sus ojos, llanto que significaba lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo amaba…

Lo sucedido a continuación fueron sucesos confusos para todos, dos vampiros entraron a la casa de Bill seguidos por lobos que aullaban frenéticos, los vampiros se escabullían a sabiendas que por el tamaño a los lobos le era imposible entrar en manada sin dejar la pequeña casa en ruinas, los vampiros entraron dispuestos a atacar a los dos humanos, la manada quedó fuera rugiendo, iban a trasformarse para poder ingresar, cuando vieron llegar a Edward y Bella,

-Edward, fueron por Charlie –gritó Alice uniéndose a su hermano,

-¡Bella te quedas acá!-rugió Edward a lo que la humana no discutió, de inmediato un lobo la cubrió para que el vampiro se fuera tranquilo

Al ingresar a la casa Edward advirtió a un enorme lobo marrón que tenía acorralado a los vulturis,

-¡Jacob! -Gritó Alice. El lobo giró hacia ella lo que permitió que Alec usara su don, ninguno pudo defenderse, ninguno sentía emoción alguna, Jane aprovechó para a atacar a los humanos, pero encontró la casa vacía, furiosa fue hacia Jacob y empleó todo su poder con él, sin advertir que otro vampiro ingresaba a la casa junto a una humana que tal vez era la única que podía ayudarlos…

Jasper entró con Ángela, él vampiro la protegía, al instante Alice y Edward reaccionaron y fueron contra a Jane, Alec quedó perturbado y trató de escapar, pero Jacob ya repuesto lo atacó, Jane desesperada agazapada se lanzó contra Ángela, la humana cayó lastimándose, la sangre corrió de inmediato lo que ayudo a los Vulturi a escapar…

-Ángela, gritó Jasper ayudándola a levantarse, la chica estaba bañada en sangre, Jacob de inmediato la tomó en andas y la alejó de los vampiros, Jasper estaba enojado al ver la actitud del lobo quien tuvo que salir por la puerta trasera que era mucho más grande, dejó a la humana en el suelo y se fue a transformarse,

Bella ayudó a la humana haciéndole un torniquete, la manada había ido a perseguir a los vampiros, Jacob salió y fue hacia Alice…

La vampira en cuanto lo vió se tiró en los brazos,

-Jacob, pensé que…dijo la vampira mientras lo besaba.

-te dejaré sola más tiempo -dijo el chico con su gran sonrisa.

-tonto, creí que te había pasado algo.

-ha por eso el beso y todo…lo dicho moriré mas seguido.

-como fue que pude ver…

-yo no estaba en lo de Charlie porque en cuanto me trasformé la manada me dijo que estaba en La Push y vine para acá,

-¿dónde esta Charlie? -preguntó Bella.

-estoy acá dijo el hombre en voz alta, y exijo que me expliquen que es todo esto –gritó totalmente desencajado.


	34. Chapter 34

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Ayer no pude escribir

Lo siento

Aca les dejo más…

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 33

-¿dónde esta Charlie? -preguntó Bella.

-estoy acá dijo el hombre en voz alta, y exijo que me expliquen que es todo esto –gritó totalmente desencajado.

Todos quedaron en un silencio absoluto, ¿Qué era lo que había visto Charlie? ¿hasta dónde se había enterado? Por la furia del humano, la mayoría daba por sentado que sabía más de lo conveniente, o por lo menos creía saber, ya que los humanos eran muy propensos a prejuzgar, Bella miró fijamente a su padre, ella iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Jacob…

-Charlie, tú no debías venir hasta a acá ¡dejaste solo a mi padre! –recriminó.

El humano pareció querer disculparse por su falta, pero reaccionó ¿él no era quien estaba en falta?...

-esa era tu intención al alejarme del lugar con Bill, ¿es que tu padre también esta metido en toda esta locura? ¿Qué son esos monstruos que acabo de ver? ¿Son los responsables de las muertes de tantos expedicionistas? ¿Qué hace mi hija mezclada en todo esto?

El hombre seguía lanzando acusaciones a diestra y siniestra cuando Alice comenzó a hablar casi a los gritos.

-eso no es así Charlie, no son monstruos, y tampoco matan a nadie. Jamás nadie ha muerto por su culpa, al contrario ellos… nosotros –corrigió- siempre cuidamos a los humanos de La Push, nuestra lucha es con otras especies peligrosas, nunca hemos matado humanos, ¡por dios!!!!, no lo hemos hecho ni lo haremos…

-¡Alice!, no te incluyas, no con esos…-gritó Charlie…

-yo soy uno de esos monstruos –aseveró Jacob tranquilo, mírame, soy uno de ellos y a la vez soy solo Jacob, el hijo de Bill, el mismo de siempre...

Charlie levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Jake, el de hacía un rato el de siempre, pasó su mirada a la pequeña Alice, ella estaba triste, nunca la había visto tan apenada, en ese momento la chica se tomó la cabeza…

-¿Qué has visto? -preguntó rápidamente el licántropo al ver a su novia…

-es Bill, los Vulturis decidieron llevárselo.

Ya nada más le importó a nadie, menos a Charlie, se había dado cuenta por las caras que su amigo estaba en peligro en serio peligro…

-yo tengo mi arma, nadie se llevará a Bill –afirmó el policía.

Todos lo miraron Jacob exclamó.

-tu arma no sirve Charlie, igual te agradezco, protege a los humanos, los demás iremos por mi padre.

El hombre se quedó absorto, vió como Jake entraba en fase, seguido de Alice, Jasper y Edward, solo se habían quedado Ángela que todavía estaba lastimada, Bella y él.

-hija todo esto es una locura, ellos los Cullen, ¿son bestias como Jacob?,

-Jake es un hombre lobo papá, no una bestia, remarcó la chica, todos en La Push lo son, los Cullen son de otra especie, pero no querrás saberlo.

-al decir verdad, no hija, ya es bastante por hoy, ¿ustedes están bien?

-sí papá, -dijo riendo la muchacha- todos ellos nos protegen, ya lo entenderás Charlie, -agregó Bella-

-¡Ángela está sangrando! –espetó Charlie,

En ese momento llegaba Carlisle con Esme,

-yo la curaré –espetó de inmediato el doctor-

Charlie lo miraba desconfiado, y Bella tuvo que explicarle al vampiro lo que el humano se había enterado, para que no le diera más información de la necesaria…

-¿y que se sabe de Bill? –preguntó Esme.

-nada la manada fue tras los Vulturis, pero Alice vió que ellos se decidían a secuestrarlo.

La cara de Charlie cambió, su amigo estaba en serio peligro, podía terminar hasta muerto, y ya no le importaba que era él, era su amigo de siempre y lo había dejado solo, Charlie quería verlo bien, bien sano y salvo, lo demás ya se lo explicarían…


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 34

La cara de Charlie cambió, su amigo estaba en serio peligro, podía terminar hasta muerto, y ya no le importaba que era él, era su amigo de siempre y lo había dejado solo, Charlie quería verlo bien, bien sano y salvo, lo demás ya se lo explicarían…

Alec usó su poder con Bill, el hombre estaba sin emoción alguna por lo que les era muy fácil apoderarse de su voluntad, la vampira lo llevaba en la silla de ruedas tratándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo…

Jacob supo de inmediato que tenían a su padre, la manada lo seguía de cerca pero no iban a hacer nada hasta que su líder le diera la orden…

-Jake lo llevan hacia el río, algo tiene tu padre, está como ido –dijo Sam mentalmente-

-lo sé es el maldito vampiro ese, tiene el don de hacer que la gente pierda los sentidos,

-que es eso que Ángela puede con él -preguntó Sam-

-no lo sé bien -aseguró Jake- es algo que dice Jasper, Alice también lo cree –dijo molesto-

La manada rió, a pesar de lo angustioso de la situación, ellos siempre trataban de estar distendidos…

-¿celoso Jack? –preguntó Embry

-ya basta, ¡no pueden ser serios!!!! ni siquiera al ver así a mi padre –reprochó

-no te hagas –espetó Quil- de no ser que el tema te molesta tú serías el primero en relajarte, ¿no es que hay que ser fríos?

Jake gruñó, y empezó a correr delante de todos, para algo era el jefe alfa –pensó-

En la casa…

-¿mejora la chica?, preguntó Charlie a Carlisle,

El vampiro afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza,

-tú…¿estas al tanto de los hombres lobos? –preguntó el humano al doctor,

-sí lo estoy, desde el primer día que llegamos,

-ah!!! Ustedes los descubrieron enseguida, por eso le tenían tanto encono a todos los Cullen,-reflexionó el hombre

-no, no es por eso, auque ya estamos en paz,

-no entiendo, no creo que Bill y su familia sea mala gente, yo lo conozco, no creo que sean asesinos…¿entonces por que se relaciona a los lobos con todos esos crímenes?

-ellos protegen no asesinas –afirmó Carlisle.

-yo como jefe de policía, ví evidencias -aclaró- enormes huellas, las que confundí con huellas de oso, siempre cerca de los muertos, y resultaron ser enormes lobos…

-no, Charlie, ellos peleaban seguramente con los verdaderos asesinos,

-no entiendo Carlisle, si fuera como tú dices, habría huellas de otro animal "el asesino" y no es así, a no ser que pelearan lobos contra lobos –afirmó el jefe Swan.

-no, no eran lobos –afirmó Carlisle.

-entonces, es imposible que humanos puedan con esas criaturas…

-tienes razón, Charlie, no son humanos, son vampiros….


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 35

-no, no eran lobos –afirmó Carlisle.

-entonces, es imposible que humanos puedan con esas criaturas…

-tienes razón, Charlie, no son humanos, son vampiros….

El jefe Swan, tembló, su expresión era de terror, Bella fue hacia él…

-papá ¿estas bien?

El hombre no contestó, su mirada era perdida, Carlisle lo miraba detenidamente, parecía tranquilo con la reacción del hombre, sin embargo Bella no estaba tan segura, ella conocía a su padre, su rigidez alcanzaba a todo, especialmente su prejuicio no lo dejaba entender…¿sería capaz Charlie de comprender la existencia de vampiros?...

-lo estoy Bella, solo que Carlisle me ha contado algo un tanto irreal para alguien como yo,

-tranquilo padre, todo va a estar bien, no podrán dañar a Bill,

-¿debo entender, que a Bill lo tienen vampiros?

-sí, afirmó Carlisle, son vampiros, pero no todos los vampiros son como ellos,

-¿debo entender que hay vampiros buenos, que respetan la ley?

-por supuesto, -dijo Carlisle- yo siempre respeté la ley.

En el bosque….

Jacob veía como su padre era burlado por los vampiros, lo trataban con total crueldad riéndose del hombre que ya no era humano, que ya no era lobo…

-mira Jane, el infeliz seguramente dejo de trasformarse cuando perdió las piernas, te imaginas un lobo arrastrándose –burlaba Alec

Jacob por un momento agradeció que su padre estuviera bajo la influencia del don del vampiro, su padre era muy orgulloso, esa humillación lo hubiera matado.

La vampira se tiró al suelo e imitaba al hombre deslizándose por las rocas…

Ambos reían despreocupados hasta que una bocanada de aire fue hacia ellos y olieron a los lobos…

-los perros están cerca Alec, empieza a detenerlos,

El vampiro trataba de verlos, una vez que los tuviera a tiro dejaría a todos sin emociones y así podría atraparlos, auque estaba preocupado ya que no entendía que era lo que hacía fallar a su don de vez en cuando, sin embargo con Bill había sido todo muy fácil, y ya habían dominado a los lobos, así que el trasformarse no era el motivo de la falla de su don.

Sam avanzó con Embry y Quil, iban directos hacia Bill, para poder llevárselo pero fueron alcanzados por Alec y Jane, ambos lograron que sus oponentes cayeran sin poder resistirse…

-baya perros débiles, tendremos que matarlos –espetó Jane.

Jacob se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de lucha eran inutilizados por el don de Alec que era masivo, si él se acercaba acabaría igual, entonces fue alcanzado por Alice, Jasper y Edward…

-¡Alice! ¡Vuelve, no vayas! -Dijo mentalmente- pero se desesperó al ver que la chica seguía caminando sin poder entenderle. Corrió y se puso delante de los tres impidiéndole el paso, Edward entendió,

-atraparon a parte de su manada –espetó el vampiro.

-¡malditos! –dijo Jasper-

-tenemos que ir por Ángela, solamente ella nos podrá ayudar y comprobar que realmente la humana tiene un poder sobre ellos –dijo Edward.

-ella está lastimada –inquirió Jasper.

-lo sabemos –dijo Alice- pero tal vez pueda…

Jacob hizo un ademán con la cabeza como para irla a buscar, pero fue detenido por Jasper

-tú quédate con Alice, yo voy pos Ángela -espetó Jasper.

Alice sonrió mirando con ternura a Jasper, parecía que por fin su hermano aceptaba su amor por el licántropo.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 36

-tú quédate con Alice, yo voy por Ángela -espetó Jasper.

Alice sonrió mirando con ternura a Jasper, parecía que por fin su hermano aceptaba su amor por el licántropo.

Jacob se acercó a su novia y la abrazó la pequeña Alice quedó rodeada de los peludos brazos del chico, prácticamente su cuerpo se perdía entre el pelaje del lobo, a Jake le encantaba hociquearla ya que en su estado animal podía oler mejor su esencia, el olor de ella que antiguamente le molestaba luego que imprimó con ella era la fragancia que más anhelaba oler, su piel se erizaba cada vez que la olía y su corazón se desbocaba, sabía perfectamente que no podía vivir sin ella, Edward miraba a su hermana y se sentía feliz por ella, pero también aliviado al pensar que Jake ya no era competencia en el corazón de Bella.

En la casa…

Charlie se sentó, todo era demasiado para él, ¿acaso Carlisle insinuó que él era un vampiro?

-es lo que piensas, Charlie, nosotros somos una familia de vampiros, pero tu me conoces, me he pasado la vida curando a humanos ¿crees que soy capaz de matarlos?

Charlie se quedó pensativo, sin embargo se levantó de donde estaba, y fue hacia Carlisle, de una manera automática le tocó el brazo…

-pareces humano, auque pensándolo bien tu piel es muy fría, por el resto…¿que es lo que te hace ser vampiro?

Bella estaba muy nerviosa mirando la reacción de su padre y Ángela se recuperaba, ambas estaban anonadadas esperando la respuesta del vampiro.

-te contaré un poco, lo suficiente acerca de nosotros, es cierto que los vampiros se alimentan de sangre, solo que nuestra familia la sangre no es humana si no animal, a diferencia de los humanos que comen la carne animal nosotros lo hacemos con su sangre, es una manera de vida, nos cuesta mucho, ya que la sangre humana es mas apetitosa, pero nosotros no dañamos a los humanos.

Charlie empezó a atar cabos, -hablas de familia ¿Edward es un vampiro?

Carlisle no pudo responder, Jasper había entrado gritaba que habían atrapado a la manada, y de inmediato fue hacia dónde estaba Ángela…

-¿estas bien? -preguntó a la chica.

Ángela contestó asintiendo.

-te necesitamos, creemos que tú tienes algún poder sobre el don de Alec.

-¿yo?, no puede ser.

-tal vez no sea así, pero ellos atraparon a San y los suyos también tienen a Bill, y nosotros no podemos contra ese poder –afirmó Jasper.

-iré –dijo Ángela.

-nosotros también vamos –afirmó Carlisle.

-Charlie quédate con Bella, y no salgan de acá.

Sin mas Jasper alzó a Ángela y todos partieron, Bella se quedó pensativa, seguramente Charlie la acorralaría a preguntas…


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 37

-Charlie quédate con Bella, y no salgan de acá.

Sin mas Jasper alzó a Ángela y todos partieron, Bella se quedó pensativa, seguramente Charlie la acorralaría a preguntas…

Ni bien se fueron todos, Charlie tomó a su hija del hombro y la sentó delante de la vieja mesa de la casa de los Black…

-hija, quiero la verdad, yo se que tu eres feliz con Edward, y eso debería alcanzarme, pero no es así, el miedo a que puedas estar en peligro me persigue siempre, desde que eras chiquita siempre tan frágil para mí, que siempre necesité asegurar tu bien estar, explícame hija, dime que tú estas a salvo con él, asegúramelo hija, y yo te creeré.

Bella no pudo contener las lágrimas, su padre era realmente un muy buen hombre, ella estaba orgullosa de él, era un ser recto pero muy bondadoso, sobretodo era Charlie, su padre.

-papá, Edward me ama, y yo lo amo a él, y no importa que es, solo importa que no es, y él es una buena persona que jamás me haría daño.

Charlie tomó de la cara a su hija y le besó la frente,

-no llores más, Bella, entiendo todo, no necesito que me digas que es Edward, solo necesito saber que serás tú ¿seguirás siendo mi Bella?

En el bosque…

En cuanto llegaron todos, pudieron advertir la situación, Sam y los suyos seguían atrapados sin sentir emoción ni dolor a pesar de ser torturados por Jane, todos sabían que si no era detenida la vampira los integrantes de la manada morirían sin siquiera darse cuenta, Jacob y Alice seguían abrazados, el lobo protegía a la chica con todo su cuerpo, ambos advirtieron de inmediato la llegada de los demás y Jacob recibió con alivio la llegada de Ángela…

-tiene que ir a detenerla –espetó Alice a Jasper,

-es peligroso que valla así sin más –la protegió el vampiro.

-lo sabemos, pero no hay otra forma – aclaró Esme.

-iré, para eso vine ¿no? –dijo la humana con voz alegre, eso era lo que más atraía al vampiro de la chica, siempre se veía optimista para con los demás,

Ángela empezó a caminar hacia Alec. En cuanto la vió el vampiro gritó a su hermana para que la atacara, pero ninguno de los dos le causó daño alguno, la humana seguía caminando hacia ellos y todo el resto iba detrás, pronto Jasper advirtió que los vulturis perdían su poder, por lo cual apartó a la chica y fueron a ayudar a la manada, Jacob y Alice rescataron a Bill, Carlisle y Esme fueron por Sam y los suyos…

-¡espera !!, gritó Ángela al ver que Jasper y Edward iban tras los vulturis que escapaban como siempre, Jasper paró en seco y hábilmente la humana se trepó en su espalda…

-me necesitarán –susurró al oído del chico, quien le sonrió a su hermano.

Sam, Embry, Paul, Quil se veían bastante bien, al trasformarse en humanos apenas tenían algunos rasguños, pero Bill estaba muy lastimado, Jacob trasformado pero aún con la fuerza de lobo, tomó a su padre en brazos y lo llevó hasta la casa, al entrar…

-¡Bill! -gritó Charlie al ver a su amigo mal herido- que te han hecho-

Carlisle de inmediato lo empezó a curar,

-tranquilo Charlie, nosotros nos curamos, más rápido –le dijo Jacob con su amplia sonrisa de siempre, demostrando al humano que todo estaba bien, que todo seguía igual.

-así que mi amigo también es un hombre lobo,

-lo fue -aclaró el licántropo.

-y tu Jacob estas de novio con Alice, que es una vampira -conjeturó.

Alice miró a Charlie con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡que bien! Creo que podré soportarlo –afirmó el humano.

-claro, serás el padrino de nuestra boda –dijo Jacob.

-no –espetó Charlie- ese honor es de mi amigo Bill, auque con lo que a ti te gustan los chicos me imagino que tendrán un montón, yo puedo ser el padrino de todos ellos ¿verdad Alice?

La sonrisa de la pequeña vampira se quebró en su cara…

-me temo que yo no soy una buena novia para Jacob, las vampiras no podemos tener hijos –espetó Alice con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.


	39. FINAL

Hola muchísimas gracias por seguir este fics

Acá dejo el último capítulo,

Las que me conocen saben que no me gusta alargarlos por demás,

También amo a los finales felices

Les debo el Epílogo en cuanto lo escriba lo subo.

Muy agradecida a todos, damas y caballeros…

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 38

-me temo que yo no soy una buena novia para Jacob, las vampiras no podemos tener hijos –espetó Alice con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento llegaban Edward, Ángela y Jasper.

Jacob y Jasper la miraron igual de aturdidos, igual de dolidos, igual de desesperados, ya, por distintos motivos, el primero por amor, el segundo por hermandad…

Todos se quedaron mudos, todos a excepción de él, el menos pensado…

-hay muchas formas de ser padres –dijo Charlie en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa – creo que no me entendiste bien, a pesar que no sabía pequeña, que tú no puedes ser madre biológica, estoy segura que serán una excelente madre especial, lo que nosotros los humanos llamamos madres del corazón,

-nosotros tampoco tenemos uno, -espetó Alice-

-¿Qué? -preguntó Charlie

-¡corazón! Que no tenemos corazón que palpite ni sangre que corra por nuestras venas –dijo la chica desconsolada

Charlie largó una carcajada –¡y eso que importa! ¡Tú si amas con corazón o sin él!, ¿eres capaz de amar a muchos niñitos humanos o lobos o lo que quiera que sean?

-¡claro! ¡Cómo no amarlos!,

Jacob que la esta abrazando gritó…

-diez no paramos hasta tener diez niñitos humanos, lobos o lo que sean.

Todos comenzaron a reír y Bella fue a abrazar a su padre, no podía creer con la naturalidad que había tomado todo el asunto.

Carlisle extrañado por el alboroto salió de la habitación dónde junto a Esme, curaba a Bill.

-¿a que se debe este comportamiento, recuerden que el padre de Jacob se está recuperando y necesita tranquilidad –espeto el doctor

-tranquilo doc –espetó Jacob- mi padre no se molestará por esto, estamos planeando ¿como agrandar la familia con su hija?, parece que serán abuelos

-yo seré el padrino –agregó Charlie

-y yo la madrina -gritó Rosalie que acababa de llegar con Emmett de su rastreo

Alice por fin sonrió sin miedo, sin pensar en el después, ella entendió que cuando uno quiere dar amor, lo hace sin más, sin pedir nada a cambio, que todo sus miedos no tenían sentido o sí, pero que había que arriesgarse, Jacob se lo merecía, toda esa gente se lo merecía, y ella también.

El licántropo cuando todos se distrajeron se llevó a la chica hacia el jardín…

-te amo Alice, eres la mujer perfecta para mí, no lo dudes nunca.

-lo se perrito, tu eres mi cachorrito perfecto, tampoco lo olvides nunca.

-quiero que nos casemos, te quieres casar conmigo Alice Cullen.

-contigo con ningún otro, Jacob Black, con ningún otro.

Ambos se fueron abrazados recorriendo un camino nuevo, un camino juntos, dónde nunca más se separarían y donde siempre existiría entre ellos un gran amor y un profundo deseo. El deseo.

Fin


	40. EPILOGO

Hola muchísimas gracias por seguir este fics

Acá dejo el epílogo, dedicado a SALECIA mi fiel amiga.

Muy agradecida a todos, damas y caballeros…

Besitos bigi

Epílogo.

Soy Jacob Black, quiero contarles el final de esta historia, mi historia, la mía y la de Alice mi pequeña vampira, todo fue fantástico y lo es, y lo seguirá siendo, contra todo pronóstico ella me quiso, sí, nos amamos, tuvimos y tenemos la gran familia que siempre quisimos, nuestros hijos, un montón, humanos o no, todo aquel desprotegido que se sintiera solo y quisiera amor, tenía en mí un perrito fiel y en mi Alice la mejor de las madres, con los hijos humanos al principio fue duro, ellos crecían y nosotros no, ellos envejecían y nosotros no, ellos morían y nosotros no, era realmente duro, sobretodo para mi pequeña Alice, pero ambos entendimos que ellos eran un regalo que dios nos daba, para que los cuidáramos, al principio fuimos atacados por los vulturis, por revelar nuestra condición a nuestros hijos, ya que Alice se negaba a convertirlos en vampiros, pero no nos importó, luchamos contra ellos y al fin conseguimos que los vulturis entendieran que nuestros hijos eran confiables y que no pondrían en peligro nuestra especie, gracias a eso Bella podría haber seguido siendo humana, pero no lo hizo no quería envejecer y a los veinte años Edward la convirtió, la que no lo hizo fue Ángela ella murió hace mucho, pero fue muy feliz con Jasper, ese vampiro sí la amaba, su belleza siempre se conservó a pesar de los años, para Jasper era la mujer más bella, una enfermedad pudo con ella y murió a los cuarenta y cinco años, desde entonces, Jasper no volvió a ser el mismo, pero el tiempo ayuda y unos siglos aplacarán su dolor, Carlisle y Esme siguieron su vida, ayudando a personas cómo nosotros, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, Charlie y Bill, vivieron felices el resto de su vida, siempre amigos, siempre pescando, siempre mirando partidos en la TV, siempre iguales, y yo enamoradísimo de mi Alice, ¿ya lo dije no?.

Me iba a despedir pero sé que ustedes quieren saber algo más, pensaba no decirles nada, después de todo es algo íntimo, muy íntimo, pero a decir verdad ustedes se mueren por saberlo, y yo… me muero por contarlo, ja, ja…

¿Quieren saber cómo nos amamos por primera vez?

Fue glorioso, único, Alice estaba aterrada, creía que me iba a morir, a decir verdad creía que me iba a matar, ¿Qué chiste?. Ni loco me iba a morir, menos sin haberla hecho mía así que la acorralé y no se pudo escapar, sí, por una vez triunfé y la pequeña Alice no se me escurrió de entre las manos, pero mejor lo recuerdo y se los cuento con lujos y detalles…

Estábamos cerca de mi garaje, solos, yo había limpiado muy bien el lugar a decir verdad lo tenía todo preparado, elegí el garaje porque era un lugar dónde ella no se lo imaginaría nunca, ya que veía como se aterraba cada vez que nos quedábamos solos cerca de una cama, la sorpresa dicen que es algo que puedes utilizar a tu favor, y valla si lo hice, ese día definitivamente "la sorprendí"…

-ven Alice quiero mostrarte algo el garaje –le dije con despreocupación.

-¿que es lo que pasa? –dijo al entrar desconfiada.

No le dí tiempo a pensar, la atraje hacia mí y la empecé a besar.

-¡Jake, detente!, -dijo mientras se estremecía con mis besos.

-lo siento gatita, no lo haré –espeté ya fuera de mí.

La traje en andas hacia el lugar preparado, era un espacio que estaba lleno de paja muy suave, la deposité con cariño allí y ella lo supo.

-¡hoy no Jake, no estoy preparada! -se apresuró a decirme.

-sí lo estas gatita y yo tu perrito te lo va a demostrar.

No le deje hablar más, prácticamente me tiré encima, arranque su hermoso vestido y comencé a lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella trataba de detenerme, pero la miré a los ojos, y entendió que no lo iba a hacer, no me iba a detener, suspiró resignada, y entonces hizo un gesto que me llenó de ternura, en ese momento supe realmente cuando me amaba, la ví concentrada apretando los labios, con muchísima fuerza, para no lamerme, para no descontrolarse, para no morderme…

-bésame –le ordené.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Alice bésame! –repetí.

Al ver que no lo hacía empecé yo a hurgar entre sus labios para despegarlos y obligarla a abrir su boca, y lo hizo, vaya si lo hizo…a los pocos minutos era una fiera desenfrenada, diría una "loba", ya no temía, me besaba y yo a ella, entonces la hice mía y fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, ella me sonrió y pude ver asomar sus colmillos, al darse cuenta rió, reímos los dos, y nos amamos por primera vez, y nos amamos siempre desde ese día, sé que le cuesta, pero todavía no me mordió eso que pasaron unos siglos…

Ahora ya lo saben, saben como nos amamos antes y como nos seguiremos amando… miren que estamos integrados en los distintos pueblos de distintos países, saben, por no poder permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio, así que no se extrañen si un día ven pasar por ahí a una linda mujercita rodeada de una enorme familia y un apuesto marido, riendo, siempre reímos, tal vez seamos nosotros que pasamos cerca suyo, de su barrio, de su casa, y ¿saben como se darán cuenta?, lo sabrán, por que al mirarnos, sabrán que esa pareja, nosotros, estamos juntos por "el deseo".

Fin


End file.
